Falling
by Lorr
Summary: Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Sheppard gets into deep water and there may not be anything anyone can do to help. This takes place in season 3 after Common Ground. Minor Common Ground spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Falling

**Author:** Lorr

**Genre/Rating:** General

**Characters:** Sheppard, Weir, Beckett, McKay, Teyla, Ronon

**Disclaimer:** The characters and universe belong to others. I do enjoy playing here.

**Spoilers:** Some reference to Common Ground, but nothing major.

**Background:** This takes place in Season 3 after Common Ground. Lots of whump for Sheppard. Your thoughts are appreciated. Be honest, but also be gentle, please! I hope you enjoy it.

It wasn't exactly an ambush. Afterward, they concluded that the incident was a case of wrong place, wrong time. That didn't help a whole hell of a lot.

----------

Sheppard's team, along with two teams of Marines, was looking for survivors of a Wraith attack on P4R-769. A fourth team was stationed near the Gate while they searched for the reported handful of survivors. They had been here before and the locals were friendly. Atlantis heard about the attack through contacts on another planet.

"Colonel?" Sgt. Davies jogged toward Sheppard, Teyla and McKay.

"Sergeant?" Sheppard raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. The day was warm and brilliantly sunny, an ironic twist to the somber mission.

"We can see some movement on the other side of the river, Sir. Could be the survivors." Davies jerked his thumb over his shoulder. A screen of trees and brush blocked their line of sight. As they began to walk in the direction the young man had come from, he added. "There's a bit of a cliff, Sir. We'll have to either find a way down or bring a Jumper if we want to catch up with them."

"How much of a cliff?" McKay asked with a grimace. He absentmindedly checked the life signs detector in his hand, tucked it into his vest and pulled out a tube of sun block. He applied a liberal amount to his face and neck.

"Oh, a hundred feet or so, Dr. McKay. It's almost vertical to the river."

Sheppard saw McKay's grimace. "Don't worry, Rodney. We'll just get Jefferson to dial Atlantis and ask for a Jumper."

The trees and scrub brush thinned and disappeared as they neared the cliff, leaving a clear area about sixty feet wide. Ronon was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking through binoculars. He silently handed them to Sheppard and pointed. The Colonel took off his sunglasses, hooked them on the zipper of his tac vest then watched the distant figures for a minute.

"We going after them?" Ronon stared down at the drop to the river below. It was wide and the water flowed swiftly. He saw trees and brush of all sizes rush by. "It doesn't look like there's any easy way down. Wouldn't be able to cross it, anyway. Too much debris."

"Yeah." Sheppard handed the binoculars to Teyla and leaned thoughtfully over the edge, looking left and right. He toggled the switch on his radio. "Jefferson, this is Sheppard."

Teyla scanned the area below them then lowered the glasses. Her distress was evident. "Is that all that is left?"

"Jefferson, this is Sheppard, please respond." Sheppard tried again when there was no response. "The hills are probably blocking the signal."

"We're close to the range limit of these things." McKay stayed several steps back from the edge, nervously looking from it to the area where they had been watching. The fleeing group was barely discernable to the unaided eye. He pointed away from the cliff. "Uh, can we go now?"

Sheppard put his sunglasses on again and nodded. "What's the matter, Rodney? Afraid of heights?"

McKay glared at him as they began to walk away. He put his binoculars away and reached for his canteen. "No. I'm hot and tired and hungry. And, I'm getting sunburned. I have very delicate skin, you know."

They froze momentarily when they heard the sound of a Wraith stunner then P-90 fire a split second later. All but McKay took off.

Sheppard tapped his transceiver as they ran. "Bailey, report."

"Wraith, Sir." The controlled voice responded. "At least half a dozen."

McKay fumbled the life signs detector out of his vest as he began to follow. "Oh, God. They're…"

A stunner blast hit McKay squarely in the chest. He reeled back a step or two and went down. Teyla turned and ran back as several Wraith warriors emerged from the trees. She raised her P-90 and fired.

"Rodney!" Her shout made the others turn.

Sheppard yelled at Davies as he started running back to McKay's position. "Go help Bailey."

The sergeant and his three men carried on as Sheppard and Ronon ran back. Two more Wraith appeared on Teyla's flank.

"Teyla!" Ronon shouted as he began to fire at them. She glanced over her shoulder, but continued to fire at the Wraith moving from the other side of the clearing.

One of the Wraith broke away from the others and approached the unconscious McKay. The Wraith stood over the unconscious form then began to stoop down. Sheppard turned to fire and got two rounds off before his weapon jammed. He glanced over his shoulder to see one of the Wraith taking aim at him. He ducked and began to run toward McKay, brushing past Teyla as he picked up speed. He hit the Wraith with a jarring thud.

Realizing that they were less than six feet from the cliff, Sheppard tried to just knock the Wraith over the edge while he scrambled to stay on. He swore when he felt the Wraith grab his arm, taking him over as well.

Ronon glanced around just in time to see the pair disappear. "No!"

Moments later, two of the Marines in Davies unit broke through the trees and began to fire at the remaining Wraith.

----------

Sheppard thought it was odd that he could still hear the stunners and P-90s firing as he and the Wraith plummeted downward. The river itself was strangely quiet. He twisted to keep the Wraith between him and the trees they would likely hit as they entered the water. He would have to push off of him at exactly the right moment to have any chance.

It sort of worked.

----------

The reinforcements helped Ronon and Teyla finish off the Wraith in seconds. She ran over to the edge and looked down. The distant gunfire stopped soon afterward.

"Lt. Bailey?" She tapped her radio and spoke as Ronon walked up and stood next to her.

The young Marine responded. "We're okay."

"Where's Col. Sheppard?" One of the Marines looked around in confusion.

"He fell." She leaned out as far as possible. She was trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "I believe his weapon jammed. He was trying to save Dr. McKay."

Suddenly, she turned and walked to the fallen astrophysicist as one of the Marines knelt next to him. "He's okay, Ma'am. It'll be a while before he'll be up and about, though."

Ronon paced up and down the edge of the cliff, trying to find a sign of his friend. Only when Bailey, Davies and the remaining Marines ran through the trees did he turn around. Two Marines supported a third between them. The man was limping badly.

"I can't see him." He said to anyone listening.

Teyla looked at him then the Marines. "Ronon and I will begin the search for Col. Sheppard. Take Dr. McKay and Wilson. Get within range of Lt. Jefferson as quickly as possible and ask him to request a Jumper."

"Two." Ronon threw over his shoulder.

Davies looked around in confusion. "Where is Col. Sheppard?"

"He went over the cliff with a Wraith that was after McKay." Ronon growled as he picked up the abandoned P-90. He tried working the action, but nothing happened. "This thing jammed."

Davies picked up the lifesigns detector from near McKay's hand and activated it. He watched it for a moment then looked up and at everyone around him, as if counting them. "I don't see any sign of Col. Sheppard, but it looks like there are no more Wraith in the immediate vicinity, either."

"I want to know why this jammed." Bailey took the P-90 from Ronon and tested it as well. It was definitely jammed. He looked at Teyla then Ronon. "You shouldn't go alone."

"We will be fine. Dr. McKay may be incapacitated for some time and you have an injured man. Go back to the Gate and let Dr. Weir know what has happened." She was anxious to get away.

"Yes, Ma'am." Bailey knew there was no use in trying to stop them. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Be careful."

"Thank you. Take care." She and Ronon turned and walked away. They quickly disappeared into the trees.

----------

The water was colder than he expected. It alone would have taken his breath away. So would the impact. The stuff is surprisingly hard when hit from a great height at the wrong angle. He knew he could survive it if he was able to avoid contact with a large tangle of debris that was floating beneath them. The only thing that saved him was the fact that what he struck was well submerged.

He'd had just enough time to roll to the side as they neared the water. The Wraith hit a tree trunk with a loud thud. After that, the log rolled and he disappeared from sight and, for the moment, conscious thought.

Sheppard struggled to keep his head above the swift flowing water as he tried to catch his breath. He clawed himself halfway out of the water and clung on to the constantly shifting debris, legs still submerged. He vaguely thought about his questionable luck in landing so close to the shifting mass.

He didn't know how long it was before his breathing came close to being normal. It took a little longer to realize that it wasn't normal. The adrenalin rush from the fight and falling was wearing off and pain was beginning to register, slowly at first then growing with each breath. _Damn, didn't miss hitting something, after all._

----------

"There has to be a way down. They crossed the river somewhere." Ronon nodded across at the area where the survivors they observed disappeared. He pointed in the direction the river was flowing. They could see it curving away. "Maybe there."

He and Teyla moved at a steady pace. The slope was gradual but not even, so they had to pick their way carefully, making the descent painfully slow. They kept as close to the river as possible, pausing frequently to search for the Colonel. Each time, they saw trees and scrub flow past.

"The river must be in flood upstream." Teyla's distress was obvious. "There is so much debris and it is moving too swiftly."

Ronon scowled at water. "We'll find him."

----------

Every breath was its own little lesson in pain. There was no way to relieve or prevent it. He had to breathe. While he held on to a sizable tree branch, Sheppard carefully felt around the tac vest lacings on the left side with trembling fingers. It was something rough, broken, and there was more than a little blood. He could feel the warmth of it in the coldness of the water. Broken ribs?

Realizing that his life raft was moving quickly and he'd lost track of the Wraith, Sheppard pulled himself up as much as he could and looked around. The Wraith was no where to be seen. Maybe, just maybe, he was dead. The sound when they hit was loud enough to mean serious, if not fatal, damage.

The cliff he'd fallen over receded and disappeared as the river began a large, sweeping turn. He knew that he would have to get to the riverbank as soon as possible otherwise even Ronon wouldn't be able to find him. He looked downstream. The side he'd fallen from was still too steep to attempt it. The other, far, side was more promising. In the distance, he could see a forest at water level. Maybe. Now, if he could only get across more than forty yards of swirling, flotsam strewn river.

He looked back up the river to see what was coming. More heaps of floating trees and brush followed his unstable raft, but there were sizable gaps between them. Lifting himself up again to see ahead was difficult, and Sheppard knew it would get even harder fast. He had to get to the bank now. He lowered himself down into the water again and began to work his way around the trailing end of the debris pile.

Moving was not easy. The cold water had already chilled him to the bone and he could barely feel his legs. Sheppard saw the current was pushing his raft a little to the far side of the river. It wouldn't be enough, though. There was still twenty yards of fast flowing water between him and dry land.

Something under the surface caught the jumble he clutched. Sheppard was forcibly slammed against broken branches, causing him to grunt in pain. He closed his eyes and fought the need to cry out. He still didn't know the fate of the Wraith. After several seconds, he began to move again. His window of opportunity was brief and he had to take it. He was already a couple of miles from the cliff.

Sheppard took a couple of breaths as deeply as he could then swam away from the raft at an angle toward the beach. He hoped it would take only a minimal effort, allowing the current to carry him forward and to the beach as the river made its turn. The injury to his side and cold made all movement arduous and sluggish.

He was grateful when the river bed rose to meet him under the water. Sheppard stumbled out of the water and collapsed to his hands and knees on a driftwood littered shore. He remained there for a minute or two, shivering in the warm sunshine. The world was spinning around him and he wanted only to lie down. Instead, he carefully stood up and staggered to the trees.

When he was more or less confident of having enough cover to be hidden from searching eyes while still be able to see the riverbank, Sheppard leaned against a broad tree and slowly sank to his knees. It was then he saw the gash. High up on the outside of his left thigh a five-inch long wound was bleeding freely. It was deep. He vaguely wondered when it happened.

"Damn." He turned and sat with his back against the tree. "This is just great."

Sheppard reached for his knife, but was not surprised to find it gone. He tore the trouser leg open then found a small sachet of synthetic coagulant in a vest pocket. He poured the powder into the gash with a trembling hand, wincing when most of it dropped uselessly onto the exposed leg and ground. He pulled a pressure bandage from the vest. The water resistant wrapper had not been able to keep it totally dry but he was soaking wet anyway. He tied it around the wound as tightly as his cold fingers would allow.

A sudden wave of dizziness made him stop. Sheppard fought to stay conscious.

He forced himself to unzip the vest, slide it off and pull the t-shirt up enough to look at his side. The wound was too far around to see. Still cold fingers shakily felt the area. What the hell? It did not feel like the ribs were broken, but there was something there. There wasn't enough of it exposed for him to grip and pull it out. He would have to bear the pain and damage it was causing with each breath and movement.

Taking the second, and last, bandage from his vest, Sheppard suppressed a groan and carefully tied the long ends of the bandage around himself and pulled the t-shirt back down. He leaned back against the tree. Dizziness and nausea threatened to overwhelm him.

When the world stopped acting like a ship on a rough sea, Sheppard reached up to activate his ear transceiver. Not there. He pressed the PTT button on the radio. It was silent, so he pulled it from its pocket. He toggled the on/off switch several times. Dead. Perfect.

----------

Ronon stood on the edge of the cliff. They were still too far above the river and there was no direct way down. He scanned the banks with Teyla's binoculars then handed them back to her.

"There's no place for Sheppard to get out of the river here." Ronon strained to see the land further down river. "Maybe around the bend."

Teyla glanced up at him. Her voice was strained. She set her radio to vox. "John, this is Teyla. Please respond."

They waited several seconds, straining to hear a response. She tried again. "John, this is Teyla. If you can hear me, just click twice."

A slight static hiss was the only noise they heard. She nodded and they moved off again.

----------

Sheppard stared at his leg. The warm day was drying the river water out of his clothes, but fresh blood still seeped from under the bandage. The dark stain was spreading, but there were no more bandages. He unclipped one of the leg straps on his holster and tugged it free.

After taking a couple of preparatory breaths, Sheppard clinched his teeth as he lifted the wounded leg enough to slide the strap beneath it. He lowered it again, carefully snapped the buckle closed and pulled the strap as tight as he dare. The extra pressure closed the edges of the gash together, but the effort caused a wave of sharp pain to replace the dull burning ache that had settled in.

He didn't want to think about what was happening in his side with each breath. The splinter, rib, or whatever it was, felt like a barge pole. Every movement pulled the muscles and skin around the wound, shifting the object inside him. The thought of a swizzle stick crossed his mind and he had to bite back a humorless chuckle.

He slowly looked around, trying to move only his head. The trees that hid him from view also blocked some of Sheppard's field of vision. Except for the quietly flowing water and the jumble of debris floating on it, he could see nothing moving. Where was the Wraith? After watching a large tree trunk successfully navigate the bend in the river, he leaned his head against his own tree and closed his eyes.

Ronon would find him. Or they'd go back and get a Jumper. Sheppard hoped there were no more Wraith lurking about. He knew he didn't have the strength to fight a two year old.

----------

The Marines were halfway back to the Gate when McKay came around enough to object to the way he was being carried. They had taken well over an hour to travel the three miles from the cliff. The terrain was not easy and the need to support one man and carry another slowed them considerably. The able-bodied took turns at carrying and taking point or the six position.

"Wha' happened?" McKay slurred as soon as he could talk. When Bailey filled him in, McKay was horrified. "Have to go back!"

Bailey shook his head. "No, Sir. Teyla and Ronon are searching for the Colonel now. We have to get back and get a couple of Jumpers. It'll be much faster. And, if he's injured, we'll be able to get him home faster."

"But…" McKay tried in vain to look around. He was still incapable of much movement because the affects of the stun. After a moment, he screwed his eyes closed and nodded. "Hurry."

----------

Teyla and Ronon froze when their radios clicked. She pressed PTT. "John?"

"Teyla, this is Bailey." His voice was barely audible.

The disappointment was clear on their faces as she responded. "Go ahead."

"We've been able to contact Lt. Jefferson. They're cut off from the Gate by the Wraith."

"How many?" She asked, anxiety growing inside her.

"They're not sure. He thinks fifteen to twenty." The young lieutenant sounded breathless. "It's gonna take us another thirty minutes or so to reach them."

----------

Sheppard woke up gasping for breath. Something was wrong. No, something else was wrong. There was a different feeling in the left side of his chest. He needed to cough but fought to suppress it. One escaped. It wasn't much of a cough, but it was enough. The next second the unmistakable taste of blood was in his mouth.

He spat the blood onto the ground. _Oh, this just gets better and better._

----------

"…signal…breaking up, Rodney. We know…trouble…the Wraith. Do not…unnecessary risks." Teyla's transmission was barely understandable.

"Be careful." McKay said miserably. He nodded at Davies, who turned the radio off.

They all sat or stood quietly until a young Marine emerged from the trees in front of them. He immediately approached Bailey and spoke softly. The Lieutenant listened then motioned for the young man and another Marine to take point again. Two Marines scooped the astrophysicist up and they began walking again. Bailey walked beside one of the men carrying McKay. He kept his voice low.

"It looks like Jefferson was right, Sir. The Wraith are getting ready to leave. They're hauling boxes of something out of here."

"Boxes of what?" McKay was impatient.

Bailey shook his head. "Don't know, Sir. But Jefferson says they're heavy."

McKay didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "How long before we can dial out?"

"Not sure, Dr. McKay. But, if we're lucky, they'll be gone by the time we reach Jefferson's position." Bailey looked around. "We're only a mile out, Sir. We'll have to be very careful and very quiet."

McKay began to say something, but thought better of it. He just nodded.

----------

"There's a way to get down here." Teyla looked over the edge.

They were only thirty feet or so above the river now. The cliff was now dropping off quickly. Soon, their side would be the same level as the water. They had gone around a wide, sweeping bend without seeing any signs of Sheppard or the Wraith.

When they reached a place where they could climb down, Ronon searched both sides. He shook his head and looked back up stream. "We need to check out the other side. If Sheppard's alive, that would have been the easiest place to get out of the water. That's where he is."

Teyla looked up and down both banks then at the sky. It was late afternoon. They needed to find him soon. "I agree. Now we only need to find a way to cross."

They quickly worked their way down the steep bank and trotted along the rocky ground. As they skirted a large pile of boulders, they saw stopped dead. The river sprawled in front of them. It was now well over eighty yards across and debris was piled up across much of its width. They ran towards it, desperately searching for Sheppard.

As they approached it, Ronon plunged into the water.

"Ronon!" Teyla stopped at the river's edge. He didn't seem to hear her. The water swirled around him, but he withstood its current without too much effort.

"It's not deep." He called and turned back. "Come on!"

The chill water took her breath away when she waded in. Ronon grabbed her vest and started across. They were buffeted by the flow, but made steady progress. They carefully checked the debris as they went, occasionally stopping to move pieces of driftwood aside. Suddenly, Ronon stopped, staring at a jumble of logs and brush. Teyla followed his gaze.

"What is it?' She said breathlessly. Fear gripped her heart.

The expression on his face was dark as he indicted for her to hold onto a large tree. He shifted some of the brush aside. A few seconds later, he moved a small tree trunk to reveal the body of a Wraith. Ronon stumbled back and hung his head for a long moment. His voice was unsteady.

"It's the Wraith from the cliff."

"Are you certain?" Teyla looked from Ronon to the Wraith and back.

"Yeah. Let's go." He gripped her vest again and continued across the river.

----------

The Colonel opened his eyes. Was something other than the river moving nearby? He vaguely hoped he would be able to lift the pistol that lay on the ground under his right hand. Sheppard turned his head, trying to find the source of the noise. The water was almost silent. Except for the occasional shift in the rafts of debris, only a quiet swish marked its passing.

Nothing living seemed to be moving, unless one could call the shadows cast by the afternoon sun a living thing. He saw the shadows mark the passing time just as a sundial would. It wouldn't be long before nightfall. His eyes closed again.

----------

"It's Lt. Jefferson's IDC." Chuck turned to Elizabeth.

"Lower the shield." She frowned as she walked to the railing. "They're not due back for a couple of hours."

Several figures emerged from the event horizon. One was being carried and another supported as they came through. She saw it was McKay cradled between two burly Marines.

"Medical team to the Gate Room!" Elizabeth shouted at the technician as she ran down the stairs. She looked around the faces as they appeared. "What happened? Where is Col. Sheppard? And Teyla and Ronon?"

Bailey responded. "Teyla and…"

McKay interrupted. He spoke rapidly, not even trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "Sheppard fell off a cliff! I was stunned by a Wraith and Sheppard couldn't fire. He tried to push the Wraith off the cliff, but he fell, too! Teyla and Ronon are looking for him. It's been almost four hours. We have to go back with a Jumper."

He stopped only to catch his breath, but at that moment a team from the infirmary ran up pushing a gurney. The Marines carrying McKay lifted him onto the gurney. He was still talking as they whisked him away.

Elizabeth looked at Bailey. He nodded. "It's true, Ma'am. Ronon saw them go over a hundred foot cliff into the river. We need to get back with a Jumper to search."

They started to climb the stairs up to Gate Ops. "What took you so long to get back here?"

"Wraith, Dr. Weir. There were a couple of dozen of them, too many for us to deal with considering that we had two injured men. And, since it seemed like the Wraith were headed out, we didn't want a protracted battle on our hands." Bailey was anxious. "We don't know if the Colonel is injured, or if they found him yet. We lost radio contact about an hour ago."

"Yes, of course." She nodded and turned to Chuck. "We need two Jumpers. Get Maj. Lorne, Lt. Simmons and their teams to the Jumper Bay. We also need a medical team."

"I'd like to go back, Ma'am. I can show them where Col. Sheppard fell."

----------

It felt different and the same. Sheppard's mind was drifting. It was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate. It was harder to breath, too. The clotting agent was able to slow the bleeding in his leg, but he couldn't get it in the wound in his side, where the hours of slow loss were taking their toll.

He heard something moving across the gravel and opened his eyes, half expecting to be in that forest again. He'd accepted after the third feeding that he would soon die, he didn't make a sound as the Wraith fed the last time. He just wanted it to be over. There was no energy, no life left in him that day. It was all used up just getting out of the prison.

There was nothing left today.

He heard the sound again and turned his head a little to locate the cause. Something was moving. Someone. The soft crunching came closer. He closed his eyes.

"They are coming." Someone whispered in his head. Sheppard didn't have the strength to raise his hands or his voice.

His mind wandered again. There wasn't much left to take. At least this time it would be fast.

----------

Beckett almost ran to the Jumper bay, one of his staff hurrying alongside him, listening intently to his orders. They carried two large bags full of medical equipment. The Doctor tapped his transceiver. "Is the stretcher and other gear in the Jumper?"

The answer satisfied him. He glanced at the young man keeping pace with him. "I want the OR fully prepped for emergency surgery. I also want six units of blood typed and cross matched for Col. Sheppard ready when we get back."

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?"

"Pray we don't need them." Beckett ran into the Jumper and the hatch began to close.


	2. Chapter 2

"John!" Teyla knelt down on his right. She turned her head for a second and called softly. "Ronon, he is here."

Sheppard heard voices, and someone running. His eyes didn't want to open again.

"Is he…?" Ronon knelt beside.

She touched his cheek then slid her fingers to check the pulse on his carotid artery. "He is alive. John, can your hear me?"

Sheppard swallowed and forced his eyes to open just enough to see her. He half smiled. "Yeah."

"Don't talk." Teyla saw the blood soaked bandage on his leg and the pool of blood around him. There was too much. He was pale and breathing rapidly. She glanced at Ronon. "John, I believe you are in shock. We need to lay you down."

"No." His voice was barely audible, but they could hear the urgency in it. Sheppard coughed and shook his head. A thin line of blood trickled from his mouth.

"Sheppard!" Ronon stepped over to his left side and started to search for injuries. It took a moment to see the outline of the bandage under Sheppard's black t-shirt. He glanced up at Teyla. "There's something here."

She leaned over to look as while Ronon ripped open the shirt. They saw another bloodied bandage. "His lung must be injured. We need to leave him sitting up."

"What do we do?" Ronon watched as she took a pressure bandage from her vest and tore the wrapping off.

"John, we need to stop the bleeding."

"Wha?" Sheppard swallowed and took several quick, shallow breaths. "Ro'ney?"

"He is fine. Lt. Bailey and Sgt. Davies are taking him back to Atlantis." She was desperately worried. "They are going to come back with a Jumper."

"'Kay."

A low groan escaped Sheppard as Ronon gently leaned him forward and Teyla wrapped the bandage around him. Ronon held him firmly upright as he began to lose consciousness and slump to one side.

He could feel himself falling again. The world seemed to be spiraling away from him. This time, there was no water to catch him. He just kept falling into the blackness. Then there was nothing.

"John!" Teyla felt for a pulse again then finished tying the bandage. She quickly pulled out a second bandage and wrapped the leg wound. She looked up at Ronon. "There is barely any pulse. He has lost too much blood."

Ronon held his friend as he searched the sky visible through the canopy of the trees. "Where are they?"

"They must still be delayed by the Wraith." She watched Sheppard closely. His breathing was all wrong. She rested her fingers very lightly on one side of his chest then the other. "This cannot be good."

"What?"

"I believe his left lung may have collapsed."

----------

Fifteen minutes after returning to Atlantis, Lt. Bailey was on the first Jumper through the Gate to P4R-769. He, Maj. Lorne with Dr. Beckett and two of his medical team watched the HUD as well as the ground below as the Jumper sped across the countryside. The second Jumper, carrying Marines, followed close behind.

"The river is flowing pretty fast, Sir. It looks like it's in flood from the amount of debris in it." Bailey pointed at the HUD. "It runs from west to east. We last had contact with Teyla and Ronon when they were about here."

Lorne glanced at Beckett. "We should be within radio range now. Try again, Doc."

"Teyla, Ronon, this is Beckett. Do you read?" The Doctor compressed his lips as they waited for a reply. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Teyla, Ronon, this is Beckett. Do you read me?"

They were rewarded this time. "Dr. Beckett, this is Teyla. Where are you?"

Lorne gave him a two minute signal.

"We are about two minutes from where Col. Sheppard fell. Can you give us your position, please?"

"We are east of the cliff, about six miles and on the opposite side of the river. Please hurry."

Beckett was alarmed at her tone. "Is the Colonel injured?"

"Yes. It is serious. Please hurry."

"Is he conscious?"

"No, he lost consciousness a few minutes ago."

"What are his injuries?" Beckett's concern grew at her tone.

"He is bleeding from what is probably a large cut on his left thigh. He was able to bandage it, but I did not think it was wise to remove the bandage. It appears that John was able to apply some of the clotting agent to the cut. There is also a wound on his left side. Blood is coming from his mouth and nose, and the left side of his chest is not moving as it should when he breaths. Could it be a collapsed lung?"

"Yes, probably. Anything else?" Beckett asked as he moved to the back of the Jumper. He started to dig through one of the medical kits. He pulled out a sealed package and laid it on the top of the kit before closing it again. Jensen rearranged another kit. They and the two technicians put on bright blue gloves and waited near the door.

"He has many small cuts and scrapes, but no other serious injuries that we can tell. We were afraid to do more than apply additional bandages to the wounds we can see for fear of causing more damage."

"You did the right thing, Teyla. We'll be there in…" The Doctor turned to look at Lorne.

The Major pointed at the HUD. "We have you on screen. ETA is two minutes."

"Are there any Wraith in the area?" Ronon asked a moment later.

"No. We think they've all left the planet."

As Lorne brought the Jumper into land on the beach, the second Jumper took up a position hovering above, standing guard.

The Jumper barely settled on the stony beach when the rear hatch opened. Beckett ran out with one kit. He was followed by Jensen carrying the other kit, and the medical technicians with a stretcher. Teyla waited at the edge of the trees to guide them to Sheppard. When they arrived, Beckett could see that Ronon held the unconscious man in a sitting position.

Ronon edged aside so that Beckett could examine the wounds, but continued to support his friend.

"Oh, dear God." Beckett murmured as he knelt. He, too, saw the blood on the ground and the red-stained bandages. Sheppard's gray pallor was frightening. Blood bubbled from his mouth and nose with each breath. Beckett put on his stethoscope and listened to his heart and lungs, confirming Teyla's suspicion.

"He's in shock. Jensen, get the whole blood going. We need to get a chest tube in, but we'll do it in the Jumper."

Teyla moved aside to give room to the young doctor. He knelt on Sheppard's right side. It took several seconds to find a vein he could use. Once he found one, he quickly cleaned the site, inserted the needle and started the flow. He handed the bag to Teyla to hold.

Beckett waved the stretcher over. They carefully put a neck brace on Sheppard then loaded him onto it and quickly got him to the Jumper. Teyla and Ronon were ordered into the cockpit so that Beckett and his team could concentrate on the unconscious man. The journey back to the Gate was a blur for everyone.

One of the technicians knelt next to Jensen above Sheppard's head. He got an oxygen mask on him and turned the flow to maximum. In the cramped space of the Jumper, Beckett and Jensen worked quickly to insert the chest tube. Jensen cut the t-shirt away and moved Sheppard's left arm up while the other technician cut away the bandages covering the wound. They quickly wiped the area as dry as possible then taped an airtight bandage over the wound, creating a seal.

"What's a chest tube?" Ronon asked in alarm.

"His left lung has collapsed because of the blood and air that are trapped around it. The right lung is also in danger of collapsing. We need to insert a tube in his chest to drain it off." Jensen answered as Beckett unwrapped a pouch of instruments.

He opened a bottle of dark red-brown antiseptic solution and poured a liberal amount over Sheppard's chest and side. Beckett drew in a deep breath and made a small incision under the arm between the fourth and fifth rib. He used an index finger and a pair of forceps to manually prepare the way for the tube. Satisfied, he carefully worked it into the Sheppard's chest.

They were all grateful the Colonel was unconscious. This process was extremely painful in the best of circumstances. Today was far from ideal and they were working fast and rough in order to keep their patient alive. Even before Beckett finished inserting the tube, they were rewarded with a gush of blood.

----------

The Jumper settled on its pad in the bay. Elizabeth waited anxiously with two of the medical staff holding a gurney. She stood by silently as the stretcher was carried out of the Jumper and placed on the gurney. Beckett did not look up as he and his patient left for the infirmary. His expression was grim.

Elizabeth had a brief glimpse of Sheppard as the hurried away. She barely recognized him. The t-shirt and trouser leg were cut open to expose the wounds. Sheppard was covered in blood, but underneath it he was as white as the sheet on the gurney.

"Elizabeth." Teyla's voice stopped her from following. She turned around and saw Teyla and Ronon walk out of the Jumper with Lorne and Bailey. "Are you injured?"

Teyla looked down at herself then at Ronon. Drying blood stained their hands and clothing. The young Athosian shook her head. "No."

Elizabeth glanced at the door then turned back. "Maj. Lorne, please go back and find the survivors. See if they want assistance."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lorne also looked at the doorway. "Lt. Jefferson said the Wraith were transporting boxes of some sort off-world. We'll take a look and see if we can figure out what it was."

"Please do. Take two Jumpers and whatever else you need. And, be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lorne and Bailey watched Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon as they left then turned to prepare to leave again.

----------

"What's taking so long?" Ronon pushed away from the wall and began to pace the room. He picked at one of several small bandages on his arms. Four of Beckett's staff had descended on him and Teyla immediately they entered the infirmary. They had been checked out, the myriad of small cuts and abrasions dressed and sent to their quarters to clean up. Now, they waited impatiently for news with Elizabeth and McKay.

The astrophysicist sat on the edge of a bed, rubbing his hands. He scowled. "For the fifth time, we don't know."

"I am certain Dr. Beckett is working as quickly as he can." Teyla looked at both of them. "It has been less than two hours."

"Why didn't he just shoot the Wraith?" McKay asked everyone and no-one.

"The P-90 jammed." Ronon responded.

"What about his pistol? He could have used that."

Teyla sighed. "It would not have been effective against the Wraith, Rodney. I doubt that he intended to fall off the cliff, too."

Before McKay could say more, Beckett entered the room talking to a nurse. "And, I want 500 milligrams cefazolin every eight hours."

"Yes, Doctor." She nodded and went back inside.

"How is he?" They all spoke at once.

"He has a hemo-pnuemothorax. To put it simply, his left lung collapsed completely and the right partially due to air and blood in the chest cavity. We put in a chest tube to drain the air and blood." Beckett paused and looked at the dish he was carrying. "John also lost at least three units of blood out there. We've managed to control the bleeding and given him several units."

He held out the dish. It contained a three-inch long sliver of wood that was the thickness of a pencil. It had been cleaned so no trace of blood was visible.

McKay leaned forward to look at it. "What is that?"

"It's the splinter I took from his left side." Beckett frowned at it.

"Splinter?" McKay stared it.

"John will be okay, won't he?" Elizabeth asked as she folded her arms.

Beckett looked around at them. "He's healthy and strong, but…I'll know more later."

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked, pleading with her eyes.

Beckett shook his head. "He's in recovery. We'll see in a couple of hours."

----------

"Major, please sit down." Elizabeth looked up as Lorne entered her office.

"Thank you. How is Col. Sheppard?" Lorne perched on the edge of a chair.

"He's alive, and still in recovery. Dr. Beckett says he's in critical condition, but we're hopeful."

"Well, we found the refugees that Col. Sheppard's team saw, and got them to the Gate. They went to M4X-326. It's late night there now, so I thought we'd return tomorrow to do another search. I also want to see if I can find out what the Wraith were after."

"The survivors didn't know?"

"No, they were too busy trying to get away."

"Take whatever you need tomorrow. Thank you, Evan."

He stood up again, mouth compressed in a thin line. "I'll let you know what we find."

"Thank you." She said as he left.

----------

Beckett was allowing only one visitor for the moment. The nurse on duty handed him the data pad that held his patient's chart as he and Elizabeth entered. Sheppard was the lone patient in this section of the infirmary.

Even though Beckett had warned her, Elizabeth was still stunned by Sheppard's appearance. The blood was gone, but he was deathly pale and terribly still. A white sheet and dark blue thermal blanket were loosely pulled up part way over his bare chest. There were tubes and wires, not all of which she recognized. His left arm was bent at what she thought must be an uncomfortable angle to allow for the chest tube entering just inches under his armpit. The cardiac monitor beeped softly, and indicated an elevated heart rate.

There was a large IV bag of clear fluid, another much smaller one and a blood transfusion. What appeared to be a single bruise was darkening down the entire left side of his body and there were too many small cuts and scrapes to count. A two inch cut low on his right cheek was closed with two small butterfly bandages. She followed the chest tube and winced at the amount of blood dripping into a water-filled receptacle hung under the edge of the bed. Beckett noticed her reaction.

"That's the underwater seal. It permits the air and blood to drain from the chest without allowing any to be sucked back in. In order to prevent blood clots forming in the lung, I have also put him on blood thinners. It can cause a little bleeding, but that would be from the original injury. Now, the gash in his left thigh was deep, but should heal well. I don't anticipate any long term problems from it."

She finally dragged her eyes away and looked at Beckett. Her throat was tight, but there was something he wasn't saying. She could force out only one word. "What?"

Beckett looked at Sheppard and dropped his voice even more. "It was too close, Elizabeth. We almost lost him."

Elizabeth looked at Sheppard's face for a long time. She swallowed before turning back to Beckett. "Anything else?"

Beckett read the datapad and shook his head slowly. "Apart from the many small contusions, lacerations and abrasions, no. He's actually lucky. A fall like that should have been fatal. If he had landed directly on one of the piles of debris, he would be dead."

----------

Everything hurt, some places more than others. A lot more. He was sure an elephant was sitting on his chest. The quiet sound of the river was gone. Instead, he heard machines beeping and voices talking in hushed tones. Sheppard opened his eyes slowly. He was halfway sitting up. People were leaning close. It was too bright. He let his eyes close again.

"John?"

"Hnn." _Bright. Too bright. Elizabeth?_

Beckett's voice was next. "John? Can you hear us?"

Sheppard could still taste the blood in his mouth. He licked dry lips and swallowed. "Hmm?"

The noise drifted around him. He felt a pressure on his arm. _Left? Right? What…?_

"…let him sleep?"

"Mmm, wha'?" Sheppard blinked several times and opened his eyes.

"Well, hello. So glad you could join us." Beckett was smiling, but there was deep concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Sheppard tried to clear his throat. He suddenly coughed then groaned when his whole chest protested. His left side felt like it had been stuck with more than one red-hot poker. _How many…?_ Each breath forced his lung against them. Grasping the blanket, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to steady his breathing, but the effort just seemed to make it worse.

"Slowly, slowly." Beckett's voice penetrated the haze.

Beckett raised the head of the bed a little more. He picked up a syringe and partially filled it with the contents of a small vial. He injected the drug into the clear IV line. Beckett dropped the syringe into a hazardous waste container and repeated the process with a different drug.

"John, listen to me. I've given you something to help you breath and something for the pain. They'll start working in a moment." Beckett alternately watched his patient's breathing, the pulse oximeter and the heart monitor. As if on cue, the pain-racked breaths began to ease and Sheppard relaxed a little.

Beckett's eye lingered on the oxygen saturation reading. It was still low. He checked the flow of oxygen then gently adjusted the cannula on his patient's face. Sheppard brushed feebly at his hands.

"Wha'?" He looked at Beckett then at Elizabeth. "Um. 'kay."

"John?" Elizabeth touched his shoulder. "How are you feeling now?"

"Nnnh." He was having trouble focusing and his voice was slurred. He couldn't focus. He shut his eyes tight for a moment then blinked at her. "Ro'ney? 'thers?"

Beckett answered. "They're fine. Sgt. Mullins has a torn ACL, but that's all."

"Hmm...Good." The painkiller was taking firm hold. Sheppard's eyes were closing despite his efforts to keep them open. Beckett was pleased to see his breathing, even though rapid and shallow, was easier.

"How serious is it?" She asked, half not wanting to know the answer.

"To be honest, if Teyla and Ronon hadn't found him when they did, John would have been dead in a matter of minutes." The Doctor gently lifted each of Sheppard's eyelids and flicked a light across them. He glanced up to see her frown. "I won't lie, his condition is still critical. But he's stubborn, Elizabeth. If I were to give odds on him, I'd say sixty-forty against. Anyone else would be ninety-ten."

Elizabeth bowed her head and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. She looked back up at Beckett. "Thank you, Carson. You'll let me know when he wakes?"

"It'll be a while, but yes, of course."

----------

Ronon and Teyla stood as she came out of Sheppard's room. McKay remained seated. He was visibly distressed.

"How is he?" Teyla asked.

Elizabeth did not try to hide her concern. "Carson says John's condition is critical, but he's hopeful."

"Did Sheppard say anything?" McKay stood up.

"He was awake for only a minute, Rodney." She didn't want to tell them what happened in that minute. "He did ask about you, though."

McKay's reaction was not quite what she expected. Instead of being relieved, the astrophysicist appeared to be even more upset as he turned away.

"Did Carson say when we might be able to see him?" Teyla asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe later."

----------

Beckett walked out of the infirmary. The orderly was right. McKay was sitting on a chair in the waiting area not far from the doorway. "Rodney, what the hell are you doing here? It's three o'clock in the bloody morning!"

"Couldn't sleep." McKay looked up from the datapad in his arms. His eyes were bloodshot from weariness. He slowly stood up. "How's Sheppard?"

The Doctor folded his arms over his chest. "Asleep, as you should be. Do you want me to give you something?"

"No. I just wanted to see how…" McKay's voice railed off. He looked over Beckett's shoulder.

"He's stable." Beckett interrupted then sighed. "First Ronon, then Teyla and now you. I swear I'm going to put a guard on the door to shoo you lot away."

"What, they were here? Did you let them see Sheppard?" McKay was at once upset and hopeful.

"No, I did not." The Doctor shook his head. "You can come in for a minute. Only a minute. And, you will be quiet."

McKay turned off the datapad and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. A minute and quiet. Thank you."

His reaction to Sheppard's appearance was less controlled than Elizabeth's a few hours earlier. McKay recoiled when he saw the dark bruising that extended from Sheppard's left arm and shoulder down his entire left side and chest. Only the white of the bandages broke up the unnatural discoloration. "Are you sure he's still breathing?"

"Yes, Rodney. Now be quiet." Beckett pointed to the other side of the bed and McKay obediently walked around to it. The doctor picked up his patient's chart and began entering readings from the monitors.

McKay hugged his datapad as he watched Beckett work. After checking the monitors and the two IVs, the Doctor put on his stethoscope. He warmed the diaphragm before placing it on Sheppard's chest. McKay looked at the small white bandage covering the entry point of the chest tube. It was stained with blood.

Beckett heard McKay's sharp intake of breath and glanced up. "It's to relieve the hemo-pnuemothorax, Rodney. There is some bleeding due to the blood thinners. Don't worry, we're keeping a close eye on it."

"Hmm." Sheppard licked dry lips then looked from one side to the other. He frowned. "Water?"

"Bring some ice chips, please." Beckett spoke to the duty nurse, who nodded and disappeared. He smiled at Sheppard. "You can have a little ice."

The nurse reappeared. Sheppard tried to reach for the cup, but could barely lift his arm. Beckett raised the bed head a little more and carefully spooned a couple of small ice chips into the Colonel's mouth. Sheppard closed his eyes for a moment as the cool water trickled down his throat. When it was gone, he looked hopefully at Beckett.

"Give it a minute." Beckett said gently. "How are you feeling, Son?"

Sheppard tested his breathing. He drew in as much as he could before the pain stopped him. It was barely half of normal and hurt like hell, but the elephant was no longer sitting on his chest. At least, it was a smaller elephant now. "Better."

"Very good."

He looked at the cup of ice again. Beckett gave him a few more chips. As they melted he looked from Beckett to McKay. "Ro'ney? Okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm good." McKay was startled. He had been enthralled by Sheppard's injuries, particularly the point where the chest tube entered his side. He winced as the next words came out of his mouth. "Em, you?"

One corner of Sheppard's mouth turned up. "Little tired."

Beckett cleared his throat. "Okay, I think it's time for my patient to get some rest and for you to do the same, Rodney."

McKay seemed to want to say something. He didn't move quickly enough for Beckett.

"Rodney? You can come back in the morning, much later this morning. Go get some sleep."

"Yes, of course." He looked at Sheppard. "I'll…I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Sheppard nodded wearily, but smiled again at McKay as he left.

Beckett quickly checked the monitors then listened to Sheppard's heart and lungs again. "Okay, my lad, I want to draw some blood. Then I think you need to get some rest."

Sheppard grimaced but nodded in agreement. He watched in silence as one of the nurses quickly drew three small vials from his right arm and set them aside.

Beckett filled a syringe and injected the contents into one of the IV lines. He saw Sheppard's questioning look. "Morphine. Just to take the edge off. And, we'll need to get you started on breathing exercises a little later." Beckett spoke quietly as he pulled the blanket up. When there was no answer, he straightened.

Sheppard's eyes were already closed and the lines of pain on his face were easing. Beckett stood quietly for several long minutes, watching his patient.

----------

"How is John doing, Carson?" Elizabeth stood next to Beckett just outside the doorway to Sheppard's room. They were both watching the sleeping man a few yards away.

Beckett answered slowly with carefully chosen words. "He is improving. His lungs are re-inflating, so it's easier for him to breathe and his oxygen levels are up. I'm going to run a scan in a few minutes to see how things are progressing."

"But?" She frowned at the Doctor.

"His white cell count is up. I have him on broad spectrum antibiotics, but I am a little concerned." Beckett glanced at her. "Now, it's not unexpected and we're monitoring it. I'm just concerned about it."

At that moment, they saw Sheppard reach up and move the oxygen cannula.

"Thanks, Carson. Keep me posted." Elizabeth squeezed Beckett's forearm before leaving the infirmary.

Beckett walked over to the bed. The cannula had come to rest over the cut on Sheppard's cheek. He gently adjusted the tubing.

"Look like hell. Wha's going on?" Sheppard's voice was rough.

"You." Beckett was half pleased. "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to be insulting."

Sheppard looked around. "Time is it?"

"About five, sorry, seventeen hundred. You've been here twenty-four hours." Beckett was tired. It had been a long night and day. "Ready to go on a little trip?"

"Where?"

"I just want to take a wee look inside you." He saw Sheppard frown in confusion. "I'm going to run a scan to make sure your lungs are properly re-inflating."

"Taking the tube out?"

"No, that's at least a day or two away. We need to leave it in for a while after your lungs have inflated to make sure they'll stay that way. You wouldn't want me to have to reinsert it, would you?" Beckett waved the nurse over. "Patti, give me a hand, please."

She came over and they began to prepare the bed and monitors for movement.

"I think you dropped this, Colonel." Patti put the morphine dose control under Sheppard's hand.

"John, I gave you that for a reason." Beckett knew Sheppard was in acute pain. He looked at the meter and saw that his patient had used the drug only twice.

"Forgot."

The doctor sighed. "Right, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett thought for a moment. "I've given him something for the pain, so he's a little out of it."

"Not that…out of it." Sheppard protested breathlessly.

Teyla glanced from him to Beckett. "Should I come back later?"

"No, a few minutes won't hurt, but just a few." Beckett put on his sternest expression before smiling. He indicated the nurse sitting at a desk just outside a door at the other end of the room. "Just let Jeffries know if there's a problem."

Beckett stopped to speak with Jeffries before leaving. The nurse was just far enough away to give Sheppard a small measure of privacy, but near enough to watch him.

Teyla turned to Sheppard. He rolled his eyes.

"How are you, John?" She sat next to the bed, taking care to avoid the chest tube and sealed container.

"Better, thanks." He blinked at her. Whatever it was that Beckett gave him was working nicely. The sharp edge of pain in his side and everywhere else was dulled to a more manageable level, but his head was a little fuzzy.

"Really?" She was skeptical.

"Yeah. Carson gave me…something to take the edge off." Sheppard spoke softly, glancing at the door. He had to stop for a breath frequently. "Everything okay? Carson hasn't…let me talk to anyone except Elizabeth and…she won't tell me anything."

"Everything is fine. I am sure you should not talk so much, John." She, too, was reluctant to talk about work. She winced inwardly at how difficult it seemed to be for him to speak.

"No, no. You're not getting off that easy. Did…" He paused to catch his breath. "…someone go for survivors?"

He coughed a couple of times and struggled to control it.

"Shall I get Dr. Beckett?" Teyla stood up.

Sheppard shook his head and waved her back to the chair. The ever present duty nurse approached.

"Don't worry, this is normal." Jefferies put on a stethoscope as the coughing fit ended. He listened to Sheppard's chest then helped him lean forward just enough to listen to his lungs from the back. Teyla helped hold him steady.

After a moment, Jefferies allowed Sheppard to lie back again. "Sounds okay, Colonel. How do you feel?"

The Colonel swallowed and took a couple of breaths before answering. "I'm good."

Jeffries checked the monitors and IV then watched him closely for several seconds before returning to his station.

"Where were we?" Sheppard looked at Teyla as if nothing had happened.

"Maj. Lorne found fifteen survivors yesterday and took them to the Gate. He, Rodney and Ronon went back to the planet this morning with two Puddle Jumpers in hopes of finding..."

"What?"

"Lt. Jefferson said the Wraith were carrying several large, heavy boxes. They did not attempt to come back."

"What were in the boxes?" Sheppard's brow creased as he thought.

"We do not know yet. They were going to try to determine that today."

Sheppard nodded. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't read. "Thanks for coming…to look for me."

"You've done the same." She said simply.

"Well…"

"Teyla? Would you mind, love?" Beckett came back into the room followed by a nurse carrying a covered tray. "I need to change his bandages."

"Not at all." She stood up, but smiled warmly at Sheppard. "I will return later. Perhaps we will have some news from Ronon and Maj. Lorne."

Beckett watched her leave then moved to the left side of the bed and lowered the head of the bed until it was flat. "We have to turn you on your right side. I'm afraid it's going to hurt."

"I hate it when you say that." Sheppard closed his eyes for a moment. He took as deep a breath as he could. "Okay."

"Patti?" The doctor took the tray from her and set it on a nearby cabinet as she took up a position on the right side of the bed. He spoke softly to his patient. "Just relax and let us do the work. Ready?"

Sheppard nodded then bit down on a groan as they rolled him toward her. He grabbed the rail with his left hand, the knuckles were white with the strain. Patti held the chest tube while she supported him.

Beckett carefully pealed away the bloodstained bandage and examined the wound. It had taken only two stitches to close it. He tried not to see the deep bruising as he quickly cleaned the area and applied a new square bandage. The scan performed once they had Sheppard stabilized had revealed correct placement of the tube as well as no other serious injury. The second one confirmed it as well as the fact his lungs were inflating well. Beckett was grateful. What he saw here was bad enough.

He turned his attention to the chest tube. The stitches keeping the tube in place were holding well. Beckett applied a new dressing, checked several smaller cuts and scrapes then donned his stethoscope and applied it to several places on Sheppard's back to listen to his lungs.

Throughout, Sheppard didn't utter a sound. The only indication he was aware of the Beckett's ministrations was an occasional muscle twitch. When he looked, Beckett saw the Colonel staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused.

"All done. We're going to roll you back now."

Sheppard swallowed and released his grip on the bedrail. Beckett supported him as they rolled him onto his back again. The nurse gathered up the discarded dressings and left. Sheppard panted through the pain caused by the movement. After several seconds, he looked up at Beckett, but couldn't find his voice. Beckett straightened the blanket and slowly raised the head of the bed again. He poured half a glass of water and held it, waiting for Sheppard to catch his breath.

"How are you doing?" He said, holding out the glass.

Sheppard took the glass and swallowed some of the liquid. "Been better."

"I know." Beckett walked around to the other side of the bed, his patient's eyes following him.

"You should get…some rest yourself." Sheppard said hoarsely. He sipped the rest of the water.

"I'd get a lot more sleep if you'd stay out of mischief. I'm actually off to bed in a few minutes." Beckett took the glass and set it aside. "Feel like eating something?"

Sheppard wrinkled his nose and shook his head without hesitating. The motion was languid. His eyes were already drooping. "No. Not hungry."

"Maybe later, then?" Beckett wasn't surprised at the answer, but was a little disappointed. He put on the stethoscope again and listened to Sheppard's heart and lungs then took his blood pressure. After checking the monitors once more, Beckett pointed to the nurse's desk visible just outside the door. "Okay. Well, the nurse will be right there and Dr. Cole is on duty for the evening. If you need anything, just push your call button. And, remember to do your breathing exercises."

"Yes, Dr. Beckett." Sheppard nodded with mock seriousness then became genuinely so. He pointed awkwardly to the tube. "When am I gonna get…rid of this?"

"It'll be at least another twenty-four hours, John. Give it the time it needs." Beckett gently squeezed Sheppard's arm. "Goodnight, Son."

"Thanks." Sheppard closed his eyes.

----------

Beckett stopped in the doorway to Elizabeth's office. "Ladies, mind if I join you?"

She held her hand out toward the chair next to Teyla opposite her desk. "Not at all, Carson. Please, sit down. How is John doing?"

"I just left him. His vitals are getting stronger. The right lung appears to be fully inflated and the left should be by the morning.

Teyla turned so that she could see him easily. "That is good news. As much as he tried to hide it, he did seem to still be very weak when I spoke with him."

"Oh, that is to be expected. It's going to take some time for him to fully recover." Beckett wearily rubbed his face. "But, barring complications, I think he'll be alright."

Elizabeth was at once relieved and concerned. "Yes, that is good news. Have you gotten any sleep, Carson?"

"Oh, aye, I managed a few minutes here and there, but I'm off to…" He stopped and turned when McKay, Ronon and Lorne noisily appeared.

Elizabeth looked at them in surprise. "Gentlemen! Come in."

McKay headed straight for a chair but only perched on the edge. Ronon and Lorne remained near the door. They were dusty and looked a little worse for wear.

Lorne shook his head. "Thank you, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go get cleaned up. I think Dr. McKay can fill you in on everything."

"Not at all, Major."

"How is Col. Sheppard?"

Beckett stood up. "Improving. I've upgraded his condition to serious."

"That's good, isn't it?" Ronon frowned.

"Yes, it is." Beckett looked at Elizabeth and Teyla. "This is what I came to tell you. If John keeps progressing as well as he has been, I'll be able to remove the chest tube in twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

"And, the infection?" She hadn't forgotten about it.

"Infection?" McKay spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Yes, it's not unexpected considering the injuries. I think we have it under control. A few more days of antibiotics should do the trick."

Lorne stepped back. "Good to hear. Well, if you'll excuse me?"

"Me, too." Ronon turned toward the door as well.

"Yes, thank you, both of you." Elizabeth nodded and smiled at them.

"Just be sure you report to the infirmary first." Beckett watched until both men indicated they heard him then sat down again. He raised an eyebrow at McKay. "You, too, Rodney."

McKay looked up in surprise from a clear bottle he was turning in his right hand. "Yes, yes, of course."

"Did you find any more survivors, Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"No, none." McKay shook his head. He held up the bottle. "We did find this."

"What is it?" Beckett frowned at it. The contents appeared to be just reddish colored sand.

The astrophysicist shrugged. "It seems like its just sand, but I think it's what the Wraith were after. We brought back several kilos for testing."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth took the bottle and studied it closely before passing it to Beckett.

"Not 100 positive, but pretty sure. We didn't see anything else they could have wanted. I've sent it to Nichols. He might discover its some new element or something."

Beckett handed the bottle to Teyla and stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Yes, you deserve it. Thank you, Carson." Elizabeth was relieved at the Doctor's level of confidence in his patient's prognosis.

"Rodney." Beckett said pointedly, wanting McKay to go to the infirmary for his check up.

"Yes, alright." McKay took the hint and followed him.

----------

McKay quietly slipped back into the infirmary, determined not to be seen. He stopped dead when he saw Dr. Cole standing next to Sheppard's bed.

"Okay, Colonel just a few more times."

She held a small, clear plastic device in front of the Colonel. Sheppard put the end of a tube connected to the device intro his mouth and breathed in. A bright yellow ball rose partway up a tube. He repeated this a couple of times before he started to cough. She set the device on the bedside cabinet and waited for the coughing to pass.

"Finished?" Sheppard finally asked.

Cole listened to his lungs then straightened as she took off the stethoscope. "I think that'll do for now. You okay?"

"Yeah. How'd I do?" Sheppard was still trying to catch his breath.

Cole picked up Sheppard's chart and began entering notes. "Not bad, actually. Do you need anything? Hungry?"

"No, thanks." Sheppard reached for the water cup on the same cabinet. Cole filled it for him. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight. Why?"

"Just wondering what they found on the planet today." He seemed a little upset that no one had reported to him.

"Sorry, I haven't heard. Okay, I want you to get some sleep." She set the chart down.

"I'm tired of sleeping." He moved a little and winced." When is Beckett going to get this thing out of me?"

"When he thinks it's time. But, for now, the best thing you can do is sleep. Someone will be back in a while to check your vitals. In the meantime…"

"I know. Sleep." Sheppard shook his head in disgust as he closed his eyes.

Dr. Cole picked up the vials of blood she had drawn and walked to the door. She switched off the over head light as she left, leaving on only the small light over the bed.

"Psst."

Sheppard looked around.

"Psst."

"Rodney?"

McKay crept into the room. "Can I come in?"

"What are you…"

"Shhh!" McKay crouched down and peered through the other door. The nurse was typing on the computer. He tiptoed to Sheppard's bed.

"Yes, Dr. McKay, you can stay for a little while." McKay jumped when the doctor poked her head back into the room.

"Ah, um, very good. Thanks." McKay grimaced.

"Rodney, it's after midnight." He paused to take a couple of breaths. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. I, uh, just thought you'd like to know what happened today." He quickly pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed.

"Sure."

Sheppard was grateful for the distraction. Even with the pain, he wanted to stay awake for a while. He didn't really care for drug aided sleep.

"I think we found what the Wraith were there for." Smiling, he held up the bottle of sand.

"What…?"

"Well, Nichols and his team are working on it. Preliminary test results indicate that it is mostly silica, with some traces of other minerals."

"And?" Sheppard was used to his friend wanting to reveal the most important thing last.

McKay took a deep breath, as if his next words would be earth shattering news. Then he suddenly exhaled. "We don't know yet."

"What?"

"There's something in the sand. We don't know what it is. It's some kind of mineral we've never seen before." He paused for a moment, twisting the bottle this way and that. "I think I'll call it McKaynium."

"Rodney." Sheppard held his hand out.

"Uh, sorry. Right. Well, Nichols is still running tests on it." McKay passed him the bottle.

"What could the Wraith want with this?"

The overhead light came on, causing McKay to jump. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"What?" Sheppard squinted at the sand. "Why come on foot?"

"Excuse me?"

The lights dimmed again as Sheppard held the bottle out for McKay. "Why not send a cruiser, or use the Darts to carry it? Why go on foot and lug heavy crates around?"

McKay thought for a moment. "Maybe they needed it before they could get a cruiser there. It's a bit out of the way. Maybe the Darts can't beam it up. Hmm. Interesting."

"Did anyone…figure out why my P-90 jammed?"

"Uh, Ronon said something about a piece of wire or metal shaving or something. I wasn't paying much attention. Sorry." McKay suddenly stood up. "Anyway, it's late. I should go."

"Stay for a while."

"Bored?"

"Something like that. Bring your chess set?"

"No, sorry." McKay was a little uneasy. He could see his friend was having difficulty talking.

The nurse came into the room, curious why the lights came on. She spotted the visitor. "Dr. McKay, what are you still doing here?"

Sheppard raised his eyebrows at her. "Got a chess set?"

"I thought Dr. Cole said Dr. McKay could stay only a few minutes."

"One game." Sheppard waited a second but the nurse didn't move. His voice was quiet, but firm. "Go ask Cole."

The nurse disappeared and they could here a brief discussion from the next room. She returned a minute later with a small box. "Dr. Cole said no more than twenty minutes. I hope you play speed chess."

McKay took the box and opened it. He looked sharply at Sheppard. "You sure you're up to this?"

"Yeah."

McKay moved his chair to the right side of the bed and pulled up a wheeled overbed table. He lowered the bedrail and the table so that it was just above the height of the bed and within easy reach of the patient. Then he quickly set up the board. Sheppard carefully shifted position again, panting through the pain the movement caused with rapid, shallow breaths.

"Are you alright?" McKay was alarmed.

Sheppard nodded, looking at the board. "Yeah. It's just this damned tube Carson stuck in me. Ready?"

----------

"Dr. Beckett?" The chime on the door became knocking. The knocking became louder, waking Beckett out of a sound sleep. Finally, the door opened and a bleary-eyed doctor scowled at the visitor. Three hours was more sleep than he thought he'd get, but another one or two would have been very welcome.

"Lindsay? It's four o'clock in the morning! What is it? Is Col. Sheppard alright?"

The young man handed him a datapad. "Dr. Cole thought you'd want to see this right away. There's a problem with the cultures from Col. Sheppard's blood tests."

Beckett quickly read the screen then handed it back to the young man at his door. "I'll be right there."

----------

"Okay, what do we have?" Beckett entered the lab as he straightened his white coat. "Have those results been verified?"

Vincenzo, Cole and the technician with them turned from the computer they had been focused on. She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Carson. The bacteria wasn't actually controlled by the antibiotics. There's an incubation period. Now it's growing fast. We've tried everything we have, but nothing seems to have any…" The bacteriologist trailed off, shaking her head. She was worried.

"Have you found any antibodies?"

"Yes, but we don't know if it's going to be effective enough."

Beckett scanned the test results again. He looked at Cole. "Has Col. Sheppard presented with any symptoms yet?"

"Not yet, Carson. His vitals were checked less than an hour ago. His temperature was 101.8 and he felt well enough to play chess with Dr. McKay. As matter of fact, I think they're still at it."

Beckett frowned. "What on Earth is Rodney doing here at this time of night?"

"I didn't think it would be a problem. Col. Sheppard was wide awake and complaining of being bored. I was about to send him packing when Lindsay showed me this."

"It's okay. Col. Sheppard wouldn't have any problem telling Dr. McKay to leave if he felt like it." Beckett sighed and headed for the infirmary.

----------

McKay scowled at the board, knowing he was six moves from checkmate. He'd intended to take it easy on his friend, but quickly realized that Sheppard was legitimately outplaying him again.

"You gonna move, Rodney?" Sheppard's voice was passive.

McKay looked up sharply, ready to say something sarcastic. Instead, he closed his mouth. The light in the room was low, but he could see a change in Sheppard. His face was flushed and he was sweating profusely.

"What's wrong? I'm going to get the doctor." McKay stood up.

Beckett entered, closely followed by Cole and a nurse.

"Carson, something's wrong." McKay backed away. "He was okay just a minute ago."

"Didn't you go to bed?" Sheppard blinked at the doctor then looked back at McKay.

"Just coming to check on you." Beckett glanced at McKay. "Sorry, Rodney. Game's over for now."

"Three more minutes, Carson." Sheppard looked from the doctor to McKay. "Rodney, you're not getting away that easily."

"I think you've had quite enough excitement for one night. Don't worry, we'll keep the game safe for you to finish latter." Beckett carefully pushed the overbed table out of the way. He looked at McKay, who was now standing at the end of the bed. "Rodney, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

McKay nodded. He was still staring at Sheppard. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

Beckett interrupted him. "Rodney, it's okay. I just want John to get some rest. Now, off you go."

"Sheppard…" McKay began to move away, but was clearly upset.

"We'll finish the game later." Sheppard reassured him.

Beckett waited for McKay to leave then looked at his patient. "How do you feel?"

"Little warm, but not too bad."

"Truthfully."

Sheppard swallowed. "Not so good. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems that you picked up a wee nasty bug…uh, sorry, infection yesterday." Beckett grimaced at his slip.

"And?" Sheppard could feel it was bad news.

"It's a strain of bacteria that's resistant to our antibiotics."

"And?"

"We're going to run some more tests. There may be something in the Ancient database that will help."

"Carson. Even I know that…there would have been a lot of mutations in…ten thousand years. What're you going to find?" Sheppard stared at the doctor, but flinched when the nurse touched the electronic thermometer to his ear. "Truthfully."

"You're right, the bacterium would have mutated thousands of times over, but we may find something that will help. I'm going to send Lorne to ask the survivors if they have any medicines for it. We'll also get samples from the river. Maggie Vincenzo will find a cure. She's the best bacteriologist I've ever met.

"Right now, you need all the rest you can get. Let your body devote all its energy to fighting this." Beckett rested his hand on Sheppard's shoulder. He kept a straight face when the nurse showed him the thermometer readout. It said 102.8 degrees.

----------

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Elizabeth cradled the cup of coffee the doctor brought with him as they stepped out of the transporter and headed to Gate Ops.

Beckett shook his head slowly. "There was nothing you could do. I only found out myself three hours ago."

"What are you doing to help him?" McKay demanded. The expression on Beckett's face earlier had alarmed him, so, instead of going to bed, he'd skulked in the corridor near the infirmary.

"I'm giving him fluids, antipyretics, all of the normal things. We're also searching the Ancient database for anything that might help."

"There's nothing else you can do?" Elizabeth glanced at him.

"Like I said, I want to get blood samples from the survivors of P4R-769 and see if they might have any remedies for it." He exhaled heavily.

"I just don't get why…" McKay started.

"Look, this was bound to happen sooner or later." Beckett cut him off. "We have drug resistant pathogens in the Milky Way. We can't expect our antibiotics and drugs to combat all the infections and whatnot in Pegasus. These people may have a something that will help."

"Okay. Maj. Lorne knows where the survivors are." She turned to the technician on duty. "Contact Maj. Lorne and tell him to get his team together. We have an emergency mission."

"Are you going?" McKay asked Beckett.

"No, I'm going to stay here. Dr. Jensen and one of the technicians will go. They're preparing their gear now." Beckett started down the stairs. "I'll be in the infirmary."

----------

"Merolin?" Lorne, Teyla, Ronon and Jensen approached the small knot of people clearing trees around an already substantial field.

A tall, middle-aged man turned and greeted them with a smile. "Lorne, Ronon! I did not think we would see you again so soon."

"Let me introduce Teyla and Jensen." Lorne swept his hand toward them.

"Greetings!" Merolin bowed his head. He half turned to his own people. "You know my sons, Lanno and Kelan. This is my wife's uncle, Juhan, and his sons, Roul and Sillon. They have taken my family in until we can establish our own farm."

"It is good to meet you." Lorne had long ago learned to perform the pleasantries of the cultures in Pegasus.

"Why do you come? Did you find more of our people on Tethan?" Merolin was hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry, we couldn't find anyone else." Lorne hook his head. "We came for another reason."

Teyla stepped forward. "One of our friends is ill. He was injured in a fall while we were fighting the Wraith on you're world."

"I will help in any way I can, but we have no physicians here."

"We have physicians. However, our friend has developed an infection. We were hoping that you may know of a medicine that would help him." Her earnestness brought the other men closer.

The Tethan men looked at each other, their faces grim. Kelan spoke first.

"Your friend, how was he injured and when?"

"One day and a half ago, just two or three hours before Lorne and Ronon found you." Her heart was sinking when she saw their reaction. "He fell from the cliffs above the river you crossed to flee the Wraith and struck some debris in the water."

"He has a fever?"

"Yes, he does."

"Our people did not settle or farm near the river for a very good reason. It has too long been a source of illness for us. We believe it is from a spring many miles up river."

"But you crossed the river to escape the Wraith." Lorne was skeptical.

Kelan answered quickly. "You said your friend was injured in the fall. The infection was able to enter his body. We had no choice but to flee in that direction. Just entering the water does not mean infection and we all took the serum to help ward off illness."

"Serum?" Jensen looked from Merolin to Kelan.

Kelan glanced at his father then shook his head. "We have a serum that sometimes helps if taken early enough. Once the fever comes, the infection almost always ends in death."

"Almost always?" Ronon's deep voice startled them.

"In my lifetime and my father's and my grandfather's, only one person who did not take the serum in the first few hours survived. Over fifty have died in that time. Even of those that have taken the serum, many died." Merolin said sadly.

Teyla glanced at Jensen. "Can you tell us how the serum is made?"

"Certainly. My daughter was taught how to make it by our physician. I am sorry for your friend, but I fear it is too late for him."

"It may still help. We want to try." Jensen pressed them gently.

"Of course. We will do all that we can to help." Merolin bowed his head. "Kelan, please fetch Ellima."

----------

"How is he doing?" Elizabeth stood with Beckett at the doorway to Sheppard's room again. They watched Patti hang a new liter of IV fluid. She said something to him then took the empty bag away.

"John's temperature is nearly 104. The muscle and joint pain is a little worse." Beckett turned away from the door. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was rather a nasty flu."

"Could it be as simple as that?"

"No, it's bacterial and it is more than nasty. Let's just hope Teyla and Jensen were able to get something from the survivors."

----------

Jensen entered the lab with Teyla and Ronon. They carried covered baskets of varying sizes. Beckett and a technician arrived soon after. It took only moments to empty the baskets and lay the contents across one counter. Various kinds of vegetation, including berries and weed-like greens, made up the bulk of the items.

"You were able to find something?" Beckett was hopeful until he saw their faces.

"The Tethans are certain the source of the infection is the river. We have the recipe and ingredients for a serum they've used for generations." Jensen handed him a datapad. He gave the technician a container with several sample jars, pointing to a tiny vial. "They gave us a small amount of the serum. We also brought river water samples from four locations. Garrett, get started on these. This one first."

The young man nodded as he took the box and started to leave. "I'll tell you everything there is to know about this lot as soon as I can, Doctor."

"Thanks, Son." Beckett studied the datapad for a moment then checked the material on the counter. "Okay. This is going to take a couple of hours to make. We'd best get on with it."

"Tell him." Ronon looked at Teyla and Jensen.

'What? Tell me what?"

Teyla looked at Beckett, her level of worry apparent on her face. "Merolin said he knew of only one person that survived the infection in the last hundred years when they did not get the serum within four hours of exposure. And, even then, almost a third of the infected that received the serum early died."

"So, it's probably just a prophylaxis." Beckett paused then began to pull on gloves. "We'd best hurry, then."

Ronon stopped at the door. "Can we see Sheppard?"

"He needs all the…Aye, but just for a few minutes." Beckett realized this might be the last chance for them to talk with their friend. A few minutes company would not make that much difference. "Wait a minute before you go in."

"Of course." Teyla replied.

Beckett picked up the datapad. "These are the symptoms?"

Jensen nodded. "Yes. The Tethans didn't have written records or tests of any kind. Their medical expertise is limited. Their physician, as they called him, was taken by the Wraith. We were lucky that one of the survivors had any knowledge of the serum.

"They said the most prominent symptoms are fever, chills, muscle and joint pain and sometimes nausea and diarrhea. Once the symptoms set in, the fever and chills get progressively worse and the patient loses consciousness after thirty-six to forty-eight hours. There may also be convulsions. Death occurs eighteen to twenty-four hours later." Jensen paused. "Merolin said the victims sweat profusely for the first day or so then almost nothing. Dehydration is probably a major contributor to the quick decline."

"Well, at least we're doing something about that." Beckett's mouth was a thin line as he studied the notes.

"Right, Garrett said you had something?" A tall, thin woman walked in.

"Aye, Maggie. We need you to work your magic on this lot." Beckett said grimly as he handed her the datapad. Then, he turned to Teyla and Ronon. "Right, you two. You were in that river, too. I want blood samples every six hours, starting now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you're back." Sheppard half smiled. His voice was husky. "Find anything?"

"Yes, the Tethans were most helpful." Teyla smiled back, trying to hide her shock at his appearance. She stopped short of telling him they were almost certainly too late.

Sheppard was flushed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his cheek and neck to his chest. He had pushed the sheet down to his waist so they could see his breathing was steady but labored. The bruise down his left side was almost black in the low light. His eyes were unnaturally brilliant with fever.

"Beckett and his people are working on it." Ronon was not as successful in hiding what he felt.

"What?"

"Nothing. We were able to bring back only a very small amount of the serum, but we have the ingredients to make more. Cason and…"

"What is it?" Sheppard repeated slowly.

"The Tethans said that the serum works only if taken in the first few hours, and even then, not for everyone."

Sheppard's brow knit in concentration. "And, it's been how long?"

"Almost thirty-six hours." Ronon answered this time.

"They may be able to refine the serum so that it is more effective." Teyla touched Sheppard's arm as she spoke, the heat coming from him surprised her. "And, we have access to much more sophisticated medicines and equipment than the Tethans. I am sure they will be able to find something that will help."

Without warning, Sheppard's whole body shuddered and he began to shiver violently.

"John?"

Ronon glanced over his shoulder toward the nurse's desk. "Nurse!"

The young man hurried over. He took one look at Sheppard and activated an intercom on the wall. "Dr. Beckett? It's Col. Sheppard."

"What's wrong?" Ronon was staring at Sheppard. The shivering continued, and seemed to be getting worse.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave." The nurse pulled up a blanket that was hung over the foot of the bed and tucked it around the patient's shoulders, being careful to avoid the chest tube, IV and monitor leads.

Sheppard's voice was breathless and unsteady. "S'okay."

At that point, Beckett ran in. He began to examine Sheppard, barely glancing at Teyla and Ronon. "Out you two. Let us do our work."

They silently backed out of the room, both fearing the worst.

"Carson?"

"Hush. Breath as deep as you can for me, please." Beckett put on his stethoscope and briefly listened to Sheppard's heart and lungs. He finished and stuffed the instrument in his pocket. "It's one of the symptoms. Fever, chills, muscle and joint pain, among others. I think you've just about covered them now."

"You…you forgot that it's t...t…too late for the serum…to work." His teeth chattered as he spoke, but his eyes bored into the doctor.

"Did Teyla and Ronon tell you that?"

"D…d...didn't need to."

Beckett winced inwardly. "Well, the Tethans don't have the expertise and equipment we have. I'll make you a deal. You just hang in there and we'll get you through this."

"D…d…deal. Sh…shouldn't you…" He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for an intense paroxysm of shivering to pass. He opened his eyes as the shaking finally started to subside and looked up at Beckett. "…be off playing with your test tubes?"

"There are far more qualified people in the lab preparing the serum and running tests on the samples brought back from Tethan." Beckett was grateful for the experts on his team. Right now, he wanted to be here.

A few minutes later, the shivering stopped and Sheppard drifted into a restless sleep. Beckett moistened a washcloth in a basin of water and wrung it out. He gently wiped Sheppard's face and neck. He stood for a long time, watching his patient, before heading for the lab.

----------

Elizabeth sat in Beckett's office, waiting. He'd asked her to meet him there but he was running late. Twelve minutes late. She was trying not to worry, but that was impossible. The news from Tethan was worse than bad and the Doctor could not keep his own concern out of his voice. She jumped up when he rushed in.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Sit down, please." He sat as well and laid a datapad on his desk.

"Is there something…?" She didn't want to ask.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He saw her alarm and reached out to squeeze her arm. "Oh, no. Nothing's going on…well, nothing other than…well, I just wanted to bring you up to date. Dr. Vincenzo and her team are working on the serum and the samples brought back from Tethan. She's one of the best in her field."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's good, isn't it?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up too high, but if anyone can come up with a cure, it's her." He paused to take a deep breath. "John's fever is still rising, albeit slowly. The IV fluids and medication we're giving him seem to be slowing the progress of the infection, giving us a little more time."

"How much more?"

"A day. Maybe a little more. It's something."

"Yes, but is it enough?"

"I pray to God so."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I am going to remove the chest tube in a few minutes."

"I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow."

"I normally would wait a little longer to ensure the lungs remain inflated, but I think there is a greater risk in leaving it in this time. He has been getting the chills, and the shivering is quite severe. There is a real danger the chest tube will damage the lung if I left it in. Don't worry, it's a very easy procedure and John will be much more comfortable with it out."

She nodded, lips compressed in thought. "Thank you, Carson. You'll keep me informed?"

"Of course."

----------

Dr. Cole leaned around the corner to catch Beckett's attention. "Carson? He's awake."

"Thank you, my Dear." He followed her into Sheppard's room, a nurse close behind them. They started to ready his bed for moving.

"Wha's up?" Sheppard frowned at the activity.

Beckett looked down and smiled at him. "Nothing. We're just going to get the chest tube out of you. I want to do another scan first. Okay?"

"Sure. Thanks." He watched them until the bed started move. The motion caused a heavy sense of vertigo. His hands gripped the edges of the mattress. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, not even noticing when the bed stopped rolling.

"It's okay, John. We're here." Beckett laid a hand on Sheppard's arm and spoke softly. "I'm just going to lower the head of the bed for the scan. Ready?"

Sheppard swallowed hard and nodded. The bed flattened and he heard the scanner move up and down the length of his torso.

"Right, it looks good. Both lungs are fully inflated. I think we can do this here. I want to be able to keep an eye on things." Beckett lowered the bedrail and moved the blanket out of the way as he talked. His voice changed subtly when he spoke again. "John, it'll take just a minute to set up. It's a little earlier than I wanted to take the tube out, so I want Dr. Cole to watch the procedure on the scanner. How are you doing?"

Sheppard stared at him but did seem to hear him. The strain was showing on Beckett's face even though he had a sympathetic, bedside-manner-like smile. Sheppard looked around when someone wheeled a cart to the right side of the bed. He watched as the nurse opened a sterile packet on the tray.

"John?"

Sheppard jerked his head back to Beckett. "Sorry, yeah. I'm good. What…how?"

"First, we'll prep the area then I'll remove the sutures holding the tube in place. You will have to hold your breath while I actually remove the tube, but it'll take only a couple of seconds. Would you prefer to hold your breath out or in?"

Sheppard breathed in and out, holding for a moment on each. "In."

"Very good. In. Robert will be ready with a dressing that will prevent any air from being sucked back into your chest. As soon as I remove the tube, he'll place the dressing over the incision. I'll tell you when to breathe again. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be over before you know it."

Sheppard nodded and closed his eyes again. He didn't need or want to see what they were doing. Beckett and the nurse quickly went to work. Someone gently lifted his arm out of the way. They donned gloves and carefully tucked sterile cloths under his side. The area around the tube was swabbed with an antiseptic solution. He felt the sutures being cut and removed, the thread pulling through his skin.

"This is going to feel very strange, but it's important you hold your breath until I say so. Okay, take a deep breath and hold it."

Sheppard breathed in as deep as he could. The sensation of the tube moving inside his chest made him feel lightheaded. The room started to fall away and he could hear the sound of the river in his head.

"You can breathe now, John. It's out." The voice was distant and did not seem connected to the man standing next to him. His eyes opened and tried to focus. "John? Breathe. I want you to cough for me."

He automatically obeyed the orders, trying only to stay conscious. Slowly, the room stopped moving and the rushing sound faded. He could see Beckett clearly again.

"S'out?" He was panting, vaguely aware of the now not-sterile cloths being taken away and movement as Robert took away the tray, tubing and underwater seal.

"Yes, it's out. Breath slowly, as deep as you can." Beckett glanced up at Dr. Cole, who indicated the results on the scanner were good. "And, Dr. Cole says everything looks good. We'll watch it for a few more minutes to make sure then get you back to your room. How do you feel?"

Sheppard took several breaths, testing his lungs. He looked up at Beckett. "Good. I'm good. Thanks."

----------

Beckett straightened from the microscope viewer. He closed tired eyes for a moment before looking at the specimen under the scope again. He exhaled heavily as he turned to Dr. Vincenzo.

"No mistake?"

She shook her head once. "No. The bacteria wouldn't be killed unless the body temperature reaches 110 degrees."

"How is the antibiotic coming?"

"We working as fast as possible, Carson. I just don't know if we can produce it in time, if at all." She was obviously distressed at having to disappoint Beckett.

"I know you're doing everything you can, Maggie. I'll leave you to it." He squeezed her arm then left.

----------

"Carson?"

Elizabeth leaned down and touched the Doctor's shoulder. He sat up with a start and blinked at her.

"Bloody hell. I dozed off." He blinked again, trying to clear his head then stood up. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's okay. I just stopped by to see how it's going." She put a hand out to stop him.

He glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes. That's all it had been since he sat down.

"We don't have anything yet. I spoke with Dr. Vincenzo only twenty minutes ago." He stood up and they walked towards Sheppard's room. "They've been able to make the serum, which is an antibiotic, by the way. However, in the form the Tethans use, it must be taken orally and is not very potent. That's probably why it needs to be taken very early in the infection."

"What are you going to do?" She dropped her voice as they approached his room.

"Well, Maggie is trying to determine if we can further refine the serum and make it injectable. It may be more effective that way." They stopped before they reached the door. "His temperature is up to 105."

"What happens if you can't stop it?" She was almost too afraid to ask. She knew the doctor and his entire team were doing everything possible, but the strain was showing. It was showing on everyone.

Beckett rubbed his forehead with fingertips. "The human body is a remarkable thing, but there is a limit. Once the fever exceeds 107 degrees, there is the possibility of convulsions, which in of themselves are not dangerous. But, there is also the very real risk of brain damage and death."

She looked away for a moment, trying to digest what he said. "Will it get that high?"

"Well, it's been hovering there for a couple of hours. The intravenous fluids, antibiotics to prevent secondary infections, oxygen and painkillers have helped considerably. We may be lucky."

They walked in silence and stopped in the doorway to his room. "He's asleep right now. Do you want to see him?"

She watched Sheppard for several seconds, but shook her head once. "No, I don't want to disturb him. Removing the chest tube didn't cause any problems?"

They started walking to the main door to the infirmary.

"No, thank goodness. And, he is much more comfortable." He paused for a moment. "Chest tubes are damn painful. Every breath pushes the lung against it. John didn't complain, though. Not once. If only Rodney was half as…

"What? Half as what?" McKay entered.

"Half as good a patient as John."

"Thank you, Carson. Let me know if anything…" She walked for the door.

"I will, Elizabeth." Beckett watched her leave then turned to try to head McKay off as he started toward Sheppard's room. "You need something, Rodney?"

"No, yes. I…wanted to see how Sheppard is. Will the serum work?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected. And, no, the serum is not a viable option at this point." Beckett wearily stuck his hands in his lab coat pockets.

McKay stopped abruptly and turned on the Doctor. "What do you mean? It won't work? Then what are you doing?"

"Dr. Vinzeno and her team are working on the serum, Rodney. They may be able to improve its efficacy." Beckett kept his voice low, but he was exasperated.

McKay was having trouble keeping his voice as low as Beckett's. Added to being worried, he was obviously tired. "How long is that going to take?"

"A little quieter, please, Rodney. I don't know."

"Well, what else…?" His voice was softer but still strident.

"In the meantime, we are looking for other remedies."

McKay suddenly lost steam. His voice was calmer, even accepting. "Sheppard's going to die, isn't he?"

Beckett compressed his mouth for a moment. He wasn't going to lie. "I don't know, Rodney. We're doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen."

He wasn't ready for McKay's reaction. The astrophysicist almost crumpled. "Oh, God. It's my fault. He's dying because of me."

"Excuse me!" Patti leaned through the door. She was not happy. "Please keep your voices down. Col. Sheppard is awake and can hear you."

All the color drained from McKay's face. He looked from the nurse to Beckett. "Oh, God. I'm sorry."

"Well, he asked to see Dr. McKay." She raised an eyebrow at Beckett.

"Can I? Please? Just for a minute, I promise." McKay pleaded.

Beckett understood his need. He was all too aware that they might not be able to change the course of the disease. Sheppard was not too badly off now, but he was worsening. This might be the last opportunity for McKay to have any meaningful conversation with him. The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you." McKay said weakly before he followed Patti into the next room.

Only the light above the bed was on, but McKay was shocked when he saw his friend. Sheppard was ashen with dark circles under his eyes. The fever generated sweat glistened on his skin and dampened his hair. The corner of his mouth turned up as McKay approached.

"Hey."

"Hi." McKay waved then put his had behind his back in embarrassment. He walked over to the bed. As much as he tried, he couldn't keep the despair out of his voice. "How are you?"

"It's okay, Rodney. Don't worry." Sheppard's voice was so quiet, McKay had to move closer.

"Oh, I, uh, didn't get a chance to say this before, so I, uh…" he stopped, looking for the right words.

"What?"

McKay was suddenly cold. He folded his arms over his chest to stop himself shaking. "I…I just wanted to say thank you."

Sheppard was confused. "What for?"

"You saved my life. You're here because you saved my life."

"Didn't intend to fall." Sheppard dismissed McKay's guilt.

"But, you did fall. If I hadn't turned off the lifesigns detector and put it away, I would have seen the Wraith coming. It was…stupid."

"Let it go." He was going to leave it at that, but McKay's expression indicated he needed something more. "You're welcome."

"Rodney. Minute's up." Beckett walked into the room.

McKay didn't move. He wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words.

"Come back…later. We have a…a game to finish." Sheppard swallowed hard. He was suddenly exhausted.

McKay frowned, thinking furiously. Was that only a few hours ago? "The chess game. Yes, of course. We'll finish it, don't worry."

----------

Teyla entered the gym as a body flew across the room and hit the wall. It was immediately followed by another. Both men groaned in pain. Five other Marines backed away, not wanting to join their colleagues in a sure trip to the infirmary.

"Ronon! What are you doing?" She rushed forward.

The big Satedan turned and looked at her, chest heaving with something more than exertion. He straightened.

"Training." He picked up a towel and sat on the bench. His face was dark with anger.

The fallen men were having trouble getting up. She went over and knelt next to one of them while another Marine checked on the second man. There did not seem to be any serious injury or broken bones.

"You had better get them to the infirmary, Sergeant." She stood up as the able-bodied men helped the injured off the floor.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thanks." He rolled his eyes toward Ronon, frowned and gave his head an almost imperceptible shake. She nodded, understanding the warning.

She walked over and sat next to Ronon. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. We were just sparring. They got sloppy."

"Ronon, that was much more than sparring. You could have caused serious injury." Teyla knew the cause of his mood, but persisted. "What is wrong?"

She waited silently whiled he wiped his face with the towel then stared at the floor for a long time. Finally, he exhaled heavily and looked at her.

"It's not being able to do anything. Just sitting here, waiting for him to die…" His voice was bleak, the anger turning to pain.

"I understand your feelings of helplessness. It is very difficult. I will not give up on John just yet, though. I must believe he will survive this."

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it then started again. "I want to believe that he'll pull through, but what are the chances? Beckett and his people don't have a cure. And, you heard the Tethans."

"I know. Carson and the other doctors are working very hard to find a cure. And, they have much more expertise, medicines and equipment." She stood up. "John is strong and very determined to live. I must believe all will be well."

"I hope so." He was not convinced.

"Have you seen him today? He asked about you." She knew the previous visit unsettled Ronon deeply, as it had her.

"No."

"I am going to see him now. Come with me. John will be pleased you are there."

----------

"Maggie, please tell me you have good news." Beckett approached the lab bench where Dr. Vencenzo was working.

She looked up from a large microscope. "Maybe. I just need a few more hours."

"Really?" He moved closer. "Are you sure?"

She winced. "No, Carson, I'm sorry. That's why I said maybe. This one seems to be the most effective against the bacteria. We are trying to determine if it is potent enough to deal with a full blown infection and make sure it won't kill the Colonel at the same time. I need a few more hours."

"Okay. Thank you." He tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice.

"How is Col. Sheppard?"

"He's where we expected him to be about now." He said, not knowing what else to say. She knew the approximate course the disease would take and how much time they probably had.

"I'll let you know the moment I have something."

"Thanks, Maggie." Beckett sighed and left her to her work.

----------

"Colonel? Almost done. We're going to roll your to your left side for just a moment. I want to wash your back and change the sheet. Then, we'll do the other side. We'll be as quick as I can." The young man's voice was soft and reassuring.

Sheppard was silent, letting the two nurses bathe him with the tepid water. They were extremely gentle, taking care with his injuries. He didn't mind the stinging in the small cuts and scrapes. The water was cool on his hot skin. The sound of it swirling in the basins as they rinsed the sponges they were using reminded him of the sound of the river. He almost wanted to be there again.

"'kay." He tried to help them but had no energy to do more than lift his right arm.

"Just relax, Sir. We'll do all the work." Patti spoke as quietly as her colleague.

She bent his right knee. He felt their hands pull and push for a brief second before sharp pain distracted him. Sheppard didn't even try to stop the groan from escaping. He concentrated on breathing as they worked and lowered him onto his back, the sheets bunched up under his back. Then he was quickly turned him to his right side. The used sheet was pulled off first then the fresh sheet was straightened out. A few moments later, he was on his back again. He vaguely felt a cool, clean sheet float on top of him. He could also feel the sweat already forming on his skin.

Sheppard opened his eyes as they tucked in the sheets and checked his IVs, monitor leads and Foley. Jensen suddenly appeared.

"All done, Sir. Looks like you have a couple of visitors. Patti or I will be close by if you need anything."

"Wait." Sheppard whispered.

----------

Jensen met Teyla and Ronon as they walked into the infirmary. "I take it you want to see Col. Sheppard?

"Yes, if we may. How is he?"

"Carson said it would be okay." They walked towards Sheppard's room. "His fever is still at 105. Robert and Patti were giving him a sponge bath to help make him a little more comfortable. They're finishing up right now. Just to warn you, he's drifting in and out. So don't be alarmed if he dozes off or gets a little disoriented."

"Is it wise for us to…"

The Doctor touched her arm. "Having friendly faces around will help."

They turned into the room. A large screen blocked most of the bed from view. They could only see Sheppard's head and left shoulder and one of the nurses.

"Wait here and let me check." Jensen held his hand up before going to the bed.

Teyla and Ronon waited at the door as Jensen walked over and spoke quietly with the nurses. They saw movement behind the screen. When the Doctor moved, Sheppard was facing away from them. As the nurses cleaned up the discarded sheets, towels and bathing paraphernalia, Jensen leaned over to speak with him then straightened and beckoned them over.

"Take your time. I'll be just in there."

Teyla and Ronon exchanged glances. The sudden change in visiting hours was setting off alarms in both of them. The medical staff was no longer concerned with tiring their patient. They didn't want to think about the possible reasoning. They both walked around to the right side of the bed.

Jensen and the nurses had carefully turned Sheppard onto his right side and placed pillows between his knees and under his left arm to provide support. The sheet was loosely pulled up to just above his waist. They could see the dressings over the wounds from the splinter and the chest tube against the dark bruising. His skin was already glistening with sweat.

Teyla smiled at Sheppard. "John…"

"Don' ask." He stopped her. The fingers of his left hand slid up and down the bar of the bedrail, as if he was looking for cool spots. "'m here."

"Yes, you are."

Sheppard's eyes slowly closed then snapped open again. He inhaled and awkwardly turned his head to look up at them. "What were the Wraith after?"

"Some kind of sand. Dr. Nichols and his team are still analyzing it." She answered, glancing at Ronon.

As they talked, Ronon searched the room for chairs. He found one and set it next to the bed for Teyla. As if reading his mind, the nurse brought another. Ronon turned the chair around and sat, leaning on the back.

Sheppard frowned, trying to remember. "Right. Yeah. Rodney told me. How much?"

"From what Jefferson said, we think about half a ton." Ronon replied.

"On foot? Why?" Sheppard tried to keep his train of thought going. The fingers continued to move over the rail.

"Don't know."

"Perhaps Dr. Nichols research will give us the answer."

"Prob'ly fertilizer for ships." He chuckled ironically. His eyes closed again for a few seconds. Then he blinked at them, breathing fast. "Survivors? Find 'em?"

"Yes, John. They have been moved to another planet." She glanced at Ronon again. The Satedan was watching Sheppard with a clouded expression.

"S'Rodney okay?"

"Yes, he is fine. He is searching the Ancient database for something that might help you. Did you want to see him?"

"No, no." Sheppard turned his head slightly and moved the cannula on his cheek with his right hand. His fingertips slowly moved to the cut then fell back to the mattress. "Mmm?"

They watched his left hand stop moving and rest limply across the pillow and bar as he drifted off to sleep. It was an uncomfortable sleep, though. The infection was taking its toll. Sweat ran down his skin and plastered hair to his forehead. Sheppard's breathing was more rapid than normal and any movement seemed to drain the little energy he had.

Teyla stood up. When Ronon didn't rise as well, she turned to him. "I must go speak with Elizabeth. Will you stay here for a while?"

Ronon glance up at her. He didn't say a word but nodded once then went back to watching Sheppard.

----------

"Dr. Beckett?"

"Yes?" Beckett looked up from the datapad he was reading. The latest test results on his patient were not encouraging.

A young man stepped into the CMO's office. "Ronon is still in with Col. Sheppard. I think he's dozed off. Should I ask him to leave?"

The Doctor thought for a minute. He glanced at Sheppard's chart again. "No, Chris, leave him. His presence won't do any harm, and it might do the Colonel some good to see a familiar face if…when he wakes again."

"Thank you, Sir. I wasn't looking forward to telling Ronon he should leave." The nurse exhaled in relief as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon woke suddenly to find Sheppard trying to get out of bed. He was sitting with one leg dangling over the side, the other tangled in the sheet and pillows. Swaying dangerously, he pulled the oxygen cannula from his face and dropped it.

"Sheppard!"

The Satedan jumped up just in time to catch the Colonel as he fell. It was difficult to hold him because he was slippery with sweat. The monitor leads came loose, setting the alarm off. Ronon was shocked at the heat coming from his body. He placed him back on the bed, but needed to hold him there. As weak as he was, Sheppard continued to try to get up.

"Have to go. Perollinum…be here. Have to be ready." Sheppard started pulling off the tape holding the IV needle in his arm. He peered at Ronon with fevered eyes. "Who're…? You a pilot?"

Ronon held him steady. It took little effort. The Colonel was almost too weak to even sit. Only the urgency of his thoughts gave him strength. "No. John, you have to stay in bed."

"Where?" He looked around as if he was seeing the room and the bed for the first time. Suddenly, he collapsed against the man holding him, unable to support himself any longer. "Have to go…"

Ronon carefully laid him down. He whispered to his friend. "It's okay."

Chris ran in, closely followed by Beckett.

"Oh, dear God. What happened?" Beckett rushed to Ronon's side.

"Ship here?" Sheppard looked at him. He was breathless. "I'm okay. Let me…"

"No, John. Just relax. Let's get this back on you." He picked up the cannula and put it back on Sheppard's face.

"He was trying to get out bed. He said something about getting to the Perollinum."

"She here?" Sheppard blinked hopefully at the Satedan.

"Not yet."

Chris went to the other side of the bed and reattached the monitor leads. Once connected, the monitor showed the patient's heart was racing, and they could see he was breathing fast.

"Don't understand." Sheppard looked from Beckett to Ronon in confusion. He tried to sit up again. "Elizabeth. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's fine, Son. Elizabeth is alive and well. Now, I want you to rest."

"You'll get her home?" His anxiety was growing. "Back to Earth? Makes sure she…"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure she gets home safe." Beckett just wanted to reassure his patient, to help him calm down.

"Wha' happened?" Sheppard stared at Beckett then Ronon. He allowed himself to be pushed back, but he couldn't fight his way through the fog in his mind. He grabbed Ronon's arm. "Perollinum'll be here soon. Have to get to her."

"The Per…what?" Beckett looked at Ronon. "Do you know what he means?"

Ronon shook his head then bent closer, gently squeezing Sheppard's arm. His deep voice was surprisingly soft. "John, she's been delayed. There's time. You won't be of any use if you don't get some sleep."

"Yes, you have plenty of time. Now, I want to listen to your heart and lungs for a moment. Okay?" Beckett agreed. He was relieved to see the Colonel stop fighting and relax a little. He put on his stethoscope and put it on Sheppard's chest.

"I'm going to have to move the IV, Dr. Beckett." The nurse turned Sheppard's arm. Blood was seeping from under the tape securing the needle. Chris pulled a sterile kit from the bedside cabinet and set to work.

Even though he was still disoriented, Sheppard was calmer. His heart rate and breathing began to slow. He was watching the Beckett and Chris, occasionally glancing at Ronon. He still seemed to be confused by their presence. His eyes slowly closed and opened several times.

"Need pilots…Pero…make…'Lizabeth…through…Gate." He tried once more to sit up, but no-one needed to restrain him. Sheppard was barely able to raise his head. He grabbed the Doctor's arm. "She can't know…'member…wasn't here."

Beckett closed his own hand over Sheppard's. He spoke softly. "We won't, Son. Don't worry, we won't tell her. And, we'll make sure she gets home safely."

Sheppard released him, apparently satisfied. He nodded as his eyes closed, mumbling something they couldn't quite catch. Beckett and Ronon exchanged worried glances before the doctor spoke to the nurse.

"Chris, these sheets are soaked again. When you're finished with that, get a fresh set, please."

"Yes, Sir." Chris taped the needle in place on his left hand and started the flow again. He gathered the used materials and left.

"What was that, Doc?"

"He was delirious because of the fever, but he's sleeping now." Beckett took a penlight out of his pocket and flicked the light across Sheppard's eyes, gently lifting each lid to do so. When he straightened, he looked at Ronon. "I take it he was talking about a ship. Have you ever heard of it?"

Ronon shook his head. "No. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

----------

"It's as ready as it's going to get without all of the normal protocol such as proper testing and trials." Maggie Vincenzo handed Beckett a small dish containing four syringes. She held up one of them. It was half filled with a straw colored liquid. "This one first, IV. Then, the others at six hour intervals."

He took the single syringe and the dish. The initial dose was half again the volume as the others. "Thank you, Maggie. I appreciate the work you and your team have done on this."

"The Colonel certainly presented us with a challenge." She shook her head wearily.

Beckett chuckled softly. "He seems to have an amazing capacity to do that."

She smiled became very serious. "I just hope it works, Carson."

He sighed. "Aye, me too."

She walked to the door. "Well, I'll get back to it. I doubt this will be sufficient. We're working on another batch and may be able to improve it."

----------

"Doc!" Ronon's voice bellowed, startling everyone within earshot. He stood next to the bed, looking quickly from Sheppard to the door and back again.

Jensen and Beckett ran into the room to find an unconscious Sheppard convulsing. Every muscle in his body seemed to be straining against itself. They rushed to either side of the shaking bed. Beckett picked up a syringe from the bedside cabinet and partially filled it. He emptied it into Sheppard's IV line.

"What's that?" Ronon moved to the end of the bed and gripped the footboard as if he was trying to stop the uncontrolled movement. He stared at Sheppard in horror as both doctors did little more than stand there.

"Diazepam, ten milligrams. It should help stop the convulsions." Jensen replied as they watched the tremors continue.

"I thought you said that the antibiotics would help."

"It's only been a couple of hours. We have to give it time."

"That's it? That's all you're going to do?" Ronon's voice was rough. He worked hard to not shout at them to do more.

"All we can do is to keep him from injuring himself until this passes." Beckett spoke as he carefully blocked Sheppard's spasming arm from hitting the bed rail. One of the nurses entered. "Draw the bath, Chris. We'll be there in a minute."

"Bath?" Ronon was incredulous. They seemed to be too calm, moving too slowly.

Beckett glanced at him. He could feel the Satedan's distress. "It's okay, Son. The convulsions are very likely being caused by the fever. We're going to try to bring it down a little. We just have to wait for this to pass. It will."

The seconds felt like long minutes as they watched helplessly. The violent movement finally slowed and stopped. Ronon thought for a moment that he was dead then saw the rapid, shallow breathing and heard the racing beeps of the heart monitor. The two doctors quickly checked Sheppard's vitals and temperature. The electronic thermometer read 107F.

"Bloody hell!" Beckett was dismayed, but not surprised by the sudden elevation in the fever. He hoped it wouldn't happen when Sheppard's temperature held steady at 105 or so for almost a full day.

Ronon refused to leave as they wheeled Sheppard into an area of the infirmary he hadn't seen before. They turned into a room that was bare except for a long, narrow tub set three feet off the floor. The nurse glanced over his shoulder at them. He was laying a large cotton blanket in the water to help cushion the unconscious Sheppard and keep him from slipping.

"It's ready, Dr. Beckett."

Before anyone could ask, Ronon lowered the rail and carefully slipped his hands and forearms under Sheppard. The skin was so hot to touch and there was almost no muscle tone. He frowned at the various tubes and monitor leads.

"We just need to make sure we keep the hand with the IV needle out of the water." Beckett said as he pulled the sheet off then helped Jensen disconnect the leads in preparation for the move. "Ready when you are."

Ronon gently lifted his friend from the bed, turned and lowered him into the tepid water. Chris straightened the Colonel's legs as Ronon laid him back against the end of the tub. He tugged the blanket straight beneath him. The water came up to just below Sheppard's collarbone. It flowed gently from several small ports under his back down the length of the tub to a slit just below the rim at the other end.

"Shouldn't it be colder?" Ronon moved to the far side of the tub. He held Sheppard's hand out of the water to keep the IV needle dry while the others arranged the oxygen cannula, IV line and Foley bag.

"No. We just need to keep his temperature from rising any more and try to bring it down a bit if we can." Jensen replied. "If the water is too cold, the Colonel might get the chills, which would cause his temperature to go up. At the very least, if the water is too cold it might cause constriction of the peripheral blood vessels to preserve the core temperature."

The nurse handed Ronon a towel then unfolded a fresh sheet and draped it over the tub. He moved the bed to the corner of the room prepared it for Sheppard's return.

"I'll go check on the blood tests, Carson." Jensen left Beckett and Ronon with the patient.

"It's going to be a while before we know if Dr. Vincenzo's antibiotics are going to work, Ronon. We have to…"

"Give it time. I know." Ronon was perceptibly calmer. He barely looked away from Sheppard while he spoke and his voice was so quiet, Beckett had to listen closely to hear him. He cradled Sheppard's limp hand above the water, taking care to keep it dry. The heat did not seem to lessen. "I'm just not good at waiting around."

"I know. Neither am I."

They fell silent. Beckett repeatedly checked vitals while Ronon just watched his friend. The only sound in the room was the water flowing through the tub and that of Sheppard's breathing. It was fast and shallow. The doctor knew his lungs were clear and blood oxygen level was only a little on the low side.

"How long?"

Beckett almost jumped at Ronon's voice. "How long?"

"When do we know if the antibiotics and this are going to work?"

"He's only had one dose so it may be hours yet, or days, if at all. Dr. Vincenzo and her team worked a minor miracle coming up with anything at all in the short amount of time they had. I have every confidence in her." He knew what he said was not comforting, but also understood that he had to be honest about it. Ronon would know the difference. Beckett studied him for a moment. "You and John have become close friends since you arrived, haven't you?"

Ronon looked up at him. He finally nodded. "Yeah."

The single word held more meaning than Beckett thought possible. He'd watched their friendship grow from that day on P3M-736. Sheppard seemed to have a feeling that Ronon would make a good friend and valuable team member from the start, just as he had with Teyla. The implicit trust had been rewarded ten-fold, and returned in equal measure.

His thoughts wandered even further back to the first day he met Maj. Sheppard. The instantaneous forgiveness for almost killing him and Gen. O'Neill surprised and disarmed the doctor. His easy acceptance of the whole concept of the Stargate and Ancient technology deeply impressed Beckett and everyone else at the Antarctic base that day. The nearly three years since had changed Sheppard in many ways, but that unshakeable composure under even the most extreme circumstances remained intact.

"Doc?"

Beckett followed Ronon's gaze to his hand. Sheppard's fingers opened and closed over Ronon's. He drew in a tentative deep breath and exhaled then his eyes blinked open. It took several seconds for Sheppard to focus on the two men hovering over him. His mind was straining to understand how he could be in the river again. He could hear it and feel it. How could they be there, too?

"Where?" He tried to sit up but both Beckett and Ronon stopped him with gentle restraint.

"Take it easy, John. You're in the infirmary." Beckett studied his face.

"'Firmary?" Sheppard opened his eyes wide and peered at the doctor then Ronon again. He looked down at the water and frowned. "Wha'?"

"We had to do something to get your fever down."

"Hmm." He dozed off momentarily then woke with a start and looked up at them again. "Feels good."

"I want to take your temperature. Okay?" Beckett picked up an ear thermometer and showed it to him. Sheppard nodded and turned his head slightly. Beckett was pleased with the results. "Very good. It's down to 105.2 degrees."

"Oh, good. One oh…" Sheppard's eyes closed again and he drifted off.

They waited in silence for a few minutes. Both were pleased Sheppard woke up and understood what was happening. At the same time, they were fearful that his improvement might just be temporary.

After several minutes, Ronon looked hopefully at the doctor. "Does that mean he's going to be alright?"

"It's too early to say. It could be a result of the antibiotics or the water or both." Beckett looked at his watch. He picked up Sheppard's right hand and examined the fingertips. He laid the hand back in the water and walked to the door. "I don't want to wake him again, but it's time for the second dose, and we should get him out of the water anyway."

Beckett returned immediately with the nurse, who was carrying an armful of towels. They wheeled the bed closer to the tub and cover it with the towels.

"Would you, please?" Beckett reached across the tub to take Sheppard's hand so that Ronon could come back around the tub.

"Hmm?" Sheppard's eyes opened again.

Beckett leaned down a little. "We're just going to get back into bed."

"Hold on." Ronon spoke softly as he held Sheppard's left hand until he clutched the fabric of his shirt at the neck. "Ready?"

Sheppard took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. Ronon lifted him up out of the water. The nurse held the bed steady as Beckett held the IV line out of the way. They quickly dried him off and reattached the monitor leads. He closed his eyes as they wheeled the bed back into his room.

He watched hands inject something into the IV line through half-lidded eyes, already aware of the fact he was already sweating. He thought of the water, the cool water in the river and tub that he just left. He wanted to be there again.

"John?" Beckett's voice was distant and hazy. "What's wrong?"

It was becoming difficult to breath and the heart monitor beeped more rapidly. He could hear the quiet rush of that river and the room was spiraling away from him. Beckett's voice was swirling with others. He couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Damn it! It looks like anaphylactic shock." Beckett quickly closed off the IV line at the back of Sheppard's hand. He looked at the nurse. "Epinephrine, 0.5 ml IM."

Chris opened a nearby cabinet and retrieved small ampoule and a syringe. He quickly snapped off one end of the ampoule, filled the syringe with the contents. After cleaning Sheppard's right arm with an alcohol swab, he stuck the needle in and depressed the plunger.

"What's going on?" Ronon stepped back as they worked.

Sheppard's breathing was more ragged with every second. His chest heaved as he tried to pull air into his lungs. The sound of the wheezing was frightening. For the first time, they saw fear in his eyes. In his barely conscious state, he couldn't understand what was happening. He fought for each breath like a drowning man. A bluish tinge appeared around his mouth.

"Anaphylaxis. He's having a reaction to the antibiotic." Beckett put on his stethoscope and listened to his chest. When Sheppard grabbed his hand, he pulled off the stethoscope and leaned close. "John. We've given you something. It'll take effect in a moment."

Beckett nodded as he watched his patient. The change was almost imperceptible, but it was there. Almost as quickly as it had started, the episode began to abate. The gasping, wheezing sounds eased a little. He waited, holding Sheppard's hand. Not satisfied with the speed of the recovery, Beckett nodded at Chris.

"Another 0.5 ml epinephrine, please."

"Yes, Sir."

The nurse quickly injected the drug. This time, the effects were swifter, more pronounced. Sheppard's breathing eased considerably and was near normal in a couple of minutes. The blue in his lips faded. The beep of the heart monitor slowed to a more reasonable 80 beats per minute. It was still high for Sheppard, but was in keeping with the last few days.

Beckett flicked his penlight across his eyes. He suddenly remembered to breath.

"Much better. Chris, 10 mg Chlorphenamine, IM, please." Beckett glanced up at Ronon, who was as pale as Beckett had ever seen him. "He's over the worst of it."

"What happened?" The Satedan folded his arms over his chest, frowning.

"Well, without tests, I…I'm not sure. Anaphylactic shock is a severe allergic reaction to something, food, insect bites, or, sometimes a drug." Beckett paused. "I think it was the antibiotic, but I don't know why John would not have a reaction with the first dose, but did with the second."

"Does that mean you can't give him any more of it?"

The doctor bit his lip. "No, we can't. And, I have to admit I'm reluctant to give him any other right now."

The nurse returned and passed a syringe and alcohol swab to Beckett who administered the antihistamine in Sheppard's left arm. He then withdrew the IV connection and removed the portion of the line that contained the antibiotic. Chris handed him another line and Beckett quickly got the IV flowing again.

----------

"I'm sorry I have to keep everyone out, but it's for his benefit." Beckett glared at the four very upset people looking back at him. He was tired and didn't need this. "You know what happened. We had to discontinue all antibiotics for a while. John's immune system is depressed and he's vulnerable to other infections. Until he shows some real improvement, I need to keep him isolated."

"You allowed us in earlier." McKay was skeptical. "Ronon was in there until just a couple of hours ago."

"Yes, he was. But, now I can't allow it. I've only just started up our antibiotics again."

"Are you sure that's wise after what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. There's no problem." Beckett rubbed his eyes. The few hours' sleep he'd been able to catch the last four days were not enough. "Look, John's temperature is still 105 degrees. It hasn't gone back up since we had him in the water bath, but we can't risk a secondary infection. You'll just have to be patient."

"How long before you know if he's going to be okay?" McKay was clearly not happy.

"He had less than two doses. Just like I told Ronon, it could be a while. Now, if you'll excuse me?" He walked to the door then turned back again. "John is asleep and likely will be for several hours. I suggest you all get a little rest yourselves."

----------

"Carson?" Elizabeth stopped Beckett as he came out of the lab. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes were not quite as dark as before. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Aye, a little, thank you." He didn't want to tell her he felt guilty for doing so, but his staff had been adamant. He beckoned for her to follow as he headed for his office. "I think I can guess why you're here."

"Yes, I'm sure you can."

As they turned into his office, Beckett stopped then rolled his eyes upward. Teyla smiled tentatively. Beckett sighed and waved them to the two visitors chairs he'd been able to squeeze into the small space.

"I think I should call a press conference so that I need to do this only once."

"What do you mean?" Teyla did not quite understnad.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "It's just that Rodney was here earlier, then…Never mind, Love. Now how can I help you?"

"How is John doing?" Elizabeth went straight to the point.

"The fever is going down and there is no sign so far of a secondary infection." He rubbed his face and blinked at them. Their faces were hopeful even though still anxious. "Look, I can't tell you with any kind of certainty that he's out of the woods, but he is improving."

Teyla glanced at Elizabeth before asking the question they both needed to have answered. "Do you feel that he will recover?"

Beckett looked away from them for a long moment. He sighed and turned back. "I want to say yes, but right now I can't. It's too early."

"Has he regained consciousness yet?" Elizabeth pressed fir more.

"Yes, for a few minutes about an hour ago. He's sleeping again, and I'm going to let him sleep. It's the best thing for him right now." He paused. "Has Ronon gone to bed?"

Teyla smiled and nodded. "Yes, I made sure he went to his quarters. He was quite weary."

"And, what about you? You look like you could use more." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Beckett exhaled heavily. "Funny you should mention that. I was just going to take a nap. Dr. Cole is watching John for me. And, Maggie Vincenzo is hovering about."

"She doesn't hold herself responsible for what happened, does she?" Elizabeth asked.

He grimaced. "I'm afraid so, and I can't convince her otherwise."

"John would be the first to tell her that she is not at fault." Teyla said with conviction.

"Oh, I know that, but I can understand how she feels."

"Did the medicine she created not help?"

"Oh, yes, I am certain of it. I believe the antibiotic was crucial in his ability to fight the infection. But, it is hard to get past the fact that it also caused the anaphylaxis." Beckett gave a little shrug. "We knew that it was dangerous giving John an untested drug."

"You needed to though, didn't you?" Elizabeth was trying to relieve the doctor's guilt.

He thought for a moment then nodded. "Aye. Yes, I still believe it was the right course of action."

----------

"Feel like a couple of visitors?" Beckett smiled indulgently at him. He could, at last, upgrade his patient's status to fair.

At the current rate of recovery, Sheppard would be rated good by the next day, and released three or four days after that if all went well. Except for the still obvious bruising, his normal color was returning. The fever was all but gone, and the pain in his muscles and joints was reduced to a vague aching.

"Sure"

Beckett knew he was bored out of his mind. The medical staff kept him in isolation for almost four days. Well, he slept for most of the first two, but only brief hellos from the door had been allowed since then. When Sheppard questioned the doctor about why visitors were allowed up to that point and not after, Beckett had merely spouted a bunch of medical jargon.

"I want to show you something first." Beckett pulled a small plastic bag from his lab coat pocket and handed it to him. "That's what I took out of your side, what started this whole thing."

Sheppard took the bag and studied the contents. Without a word he handed it back.

"Do you want to keep it? As a souvenir?"

He shook his head and gave it back. "No."

"I don't blame you." Beckett pocketed the bag again and headed for the door. "I'll fetch your visitors."

A moment later, he returned with Elizabeth, McKay, Teyla and Ronon in tow. Beckett gave them each a stern look as they came in. "Fifteen minutes. No more. I don't want to cause a setback."

"Really?" McKay raised a slightly offended eyebrow. "I was hoping we could finish that chess game.

"I can send everyone away right now." Beckett cut off a loud groan from the Colonel.

Sheppard sighed. "I'll take what I can get."

The first several minutes of the conversation was restrained and consisted of small talk. It was as if they were afraid of a relapse. Ronon sat to one side and silently watched Sheppard. Elizabeth and Teyla did the same except they smiled and actually glanced away occasionally. McKay almost wouldn't look directly at him, guilt still exuded from every pore.

After the small talk died away, Beckett started to make noises about his patient needing to rest.

Sheppard decided he had enough of the kid gloves. He was tired, but not that tired. "Did Nichols figure out what was in the sand?"

"Yes, yes, he did. The sand contained just trace amounts, but we have found the mineral in some of the electrical components of the darts and pieces of the ships we have recovered. It's needed to grow the component." McKay crooked his fingers as if to place quotation marks when he said grow. He seemed pleased to impart the information.

Ronon looked Sheppard and chuckled. "That's what you said."

"I did?"

"He did?" McKay frowned.

Teyla responded, smiling at Sheppard. "Yes, you said that it would probably turn out to be fertilizer for the ships."

Sheppard grinned at McKay's discomfort. "Did you figure out why they carried it through the Gate?"

McKay was staring at the Colonel. He suddenly realized the question was directly at him. "No. No. Not yet."

Elizabeth changed the subject abruptly. "John, how did you know about the Perollinum?"

"Perollinum?" Sheppard repeated it slowly then shook his head. "What is it?"

"You were talking about it when you were delirious." Ronon explained.

"I was? Well, I was delirious. I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"You sure?" McKay was a little skeptical. "Maybe Elizabeth, the other Elizabeth, talked about it?"

Sheppard thought for a moment but shook his head again. "No. What is it?"

"She never mentioned it to me, either." Elizabeth looked from McKay to Sheppard to Teyla and Beckett. They both shook their heads. "Have you found something?"

McKay glanced at the datapad cradled in his arm. "Yeah. The Perollinum was an Ancient warship. According to the database, it was what we might consider to be an aircraft carrier. Its purpose was to carry Jumpers into a battle zone."

"Carriers? First I've heard about Ancient carriers." Sheppard frowned.

"Me, too. For any of us, I think." McKay glanced around. "Apparently there were only two of them built, the Perollinum and the Bellarus. The Bellarus was destroyed late in the siege of Atlantis. Her Jumpers took out a number of Wraith vessels before they got her. The Perollinum had been engaged in a couple of running battles with the Wraith halfway across Pegasus at the time. She was recalled to help defend the City when the evacuation began."

"What happened to her?" Sheppard asked reluctantly, already having a good idea of the ship's fate.

"Well, several of the Bellarus' Jumpers survived her destruction and the Ancients were able to bring a few more to the City through the Gate. They were going to meet the Perollinum at the space Gate around G4M-389. The only problem was pilots." McKay looked pointedly at Sheppard. The others followed his gaze, making the Colonel uncomfortable. "The records show that a handful of pilots were waiting here for the ship to reach the rendezvous point. They were going to Gate over on a Jumper when she was in range."

Teyla interrupted the story. "How could John have known about it?"

"Was this in a report that you might have read?" Elizabeth suggested. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Highly unlikely. These records hadn't been translated, or even accessed, until I started digging around for the name."

"Then, how could…?" Beckett folded and unfolded his arms.

Elizabeth looked at Sheppard closely. "You're sure Elizabeth didn't know about this?"

"No, I don't think so. We talked for only a few minutes, but she was asking about the City, the people, Earth. She thought I, the other me, died in the crash." He was clearly bewildered. "What happened to the ship?"

"She was destroyed three days before the evacuation was complete." McKay turned off the datapad and set it down. He saw the collective disappointment and sorrow.

"That was before Elizabeth regained consciousness." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Yes, yes, it was." McKay agreed thoughtfully. "The Perollinum and her Jumpers made it possible for several transports to get back to Atlantis, and probably saved at least a thousand lives."

"And, the Jumpers?" Sheppard asked. His expression was unreadable.

McKay shook his head. "I see where you're going. They were all destroyed and the crews were killed. The Jumpers in the bay were from elsewhere. They were recalled and the pilots evacuated to Earth along with the rest of the population. Sorry."

Elizabeth turned back to McKay. "Are the names of the pilots in the records?"

"All but one."

"How is that possible?" Teyla asked.

"Hard to say. I wasn't there." McKay was, for once, not being sarcastic. He was as confused as everyone else. "The records are remarkably complete considering everything that was going on. It's as if the name was omitted on purpose."

They all turned to stare at Sheppard, who was looking down at the IV needle in the back of his hand. He finally realized the room was quiet and looked up.

"What? Don't look at me. I don't even remember talking about it."

Elizabeth was the first to voice what they were thinking. "Well, it seems it's possible that you, the other you, didn't die when the Ancients said you did. And, that leaves the question, how did you, this you, know what happened ten thousand years ago?"

There was a long pause as everyone considered it.

"Not a clue." Sheppard startled them out of their thoughts.

Beckett cleared his throat. "Time's up."

"Come on, Doc." He raised his eyebrows innocently. "If I promise to be good, can Rodney stay to finish the game?"

"Well, I, uh, really need to, um, go." McKay's voice trailed off as he tried to catch Beckett's attention, shaking his head and frowning.

The Doctor pointedly ignored the astrophysicist as the others left. "Just to finish the game. I don't want you tired out. We left the board over there."

McKay grimaced as he went to the overbed table in the corner and wheeled it to the bed. Sheppard frowned as he studied it then looked sharply at McKay.

"You can put that bishop back, Rodney. I have you in six."


End file.
